Hunting a Killer
by bloody.silver.soul
Summary: Alec Lightwood is the most wanted man alive. lucky for him though, nobody knows what he looks like. Magnus Bane is assigned to find out why he does what he does. but when he finds out, will he still want to bring the criminal to justice?
1. Chapter 1

The blaring of the alarms fill the air. Flashing strobe like lights turn the dark hallway red. Even with all of it, I continue to run silently. The guards know I'm here, true, but they don't know where in the here I am.

I turn down another hallway. I lost track of which way was the exit a while ago. I'm just trying to get out now.

I guess I should have known that this was a trap. It had all been too easy getting in. Now I just had to get out. If I got caught, well, I would probably be shot before they caught me. If I could get out alive though, the 'legend' of the infamous Alec Lightwood would continue to live on.

I stop running and look behind me. No guards yet. Good.

I pull from my pocket a small bomb my friend made for me. I've got many more of these, so I'm not afraid to waste them. This will either make a hole in the building I can escape through, or buy me some time to get out. Or injure me/kill me.

The bomb I sit by the wall on the floor, than push the button to activate it.

Once I hear the first beep, I get the hell out of there. When these things blow up, they blow up.

(Magnus POV)

"Magnus Bane, to my office please."

I sigh as the intercom clicks off. Why can I never get a break? I don't care if I'm the best guy in this agency, even I should be able to slack off every once in a while.

I remain where I am, my head lying on my desk in my little work office. I appreciate having one, and not just a cubicle. But, I think I only got one because I have a lot more paperwork and files to keep then other people.

"Magnus Bane, to my office, NOW."

The intercom shuts off again.

I still don't move. Maybe I can get a few minutes of sleep in before-

"Magnus Bane, get your ass to my office now or I'll have someone drag you down here by your hair!"

Or not.

I slowly stand up. The files I had been reading through lay in a stack where my head had been. Papers make a great pillow. All of them are about that Alec Lightwood. We've been trying to catch him for what, two, three years now. Personally, I doubt we'll ever get him. I mean, we don't even know what his face looks like. He always wears these weird masks.

After all these time, we still can't figure out why he does what he does. Stealing things, killing people, things like that. We don't really know anything about him except his name. Not even his age. We tried looking before for a birth certificate, social security number, anything about him, but nothing ever came up.

I leave the files there and exit my office, closing and locking the door behind me.

As I walk down the long, empty hallway to my boss's office, my pocket vibrates. I pull out my phone and see a text from my friend, who also works in the agency, Clary Fray. Her boyfriend, Simon Lewis, works here as well.

**Guess what I found about Lightwood?** It says.

**What?**

I slip my phone back into my pocket after answering. Just as I'm looking up, something solid knocks into my chest.

I reach out to steady the boy I ran into.

"Whoa, are you ok?" I ask.

He looks at me, and then nods.

I frown when I don't recognize him. "Who are you?"

"Oh, my names, um, Danny."

"My names Magnus."

"I know." He says quietly.

"Why are you here?" not that I mind. The boy is very cute, with black hair that falls into his face and pale skin. His eyes are a marvelous blue.

He looks down though, hiding them from me. "I was hired to clean. I guess like a janitor."

"Ok, well, I won't keep you from your job."

He nods and walks past me, dragging a mop along with him.

I turn and continue to walk.

When I finally get to my bosses office, I knock on the door.

"Come in."

I push the door open, closing it behind me.

"Finally, Bane. I was beginning to worry." My boss, Hodge Startwheather, says. He points to some seats. "Sit down."

I do. "What do you want?"

He frowns at my rudeness, but he did disturb my nap. He deserves it. "I was wondering if you have made any progress on finding out about Alec Lightwood."

"No."

He sighs heavily. "That's too bad. I wish we knew something more. There's no possible way we can catch him if we only know his name. It may not even be his real name."

I shrug. "Never know. But if that's all you wanted."

"No. You remember the trap we set up for him, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, he fell for it."

I lean forward in my seat. "Really?"

"Yes, but he escaped. With the money we had set for bait."

No big shock there.

"But in escaping, he killed three men."

"Just three?"

"Yes. I guess that's better than it could have been."

I nod in agreement while fighting back a yawn. I really want to go back to sleep.

Hodge nods. "Well, you may go now. Tell me if you find out anything."

"Of course." I get up and go to the door, my hand on the door knob. "Oh, and Hodge?"

"Yes Bane?"

I grin. "Thank you so much for hiring that pretty Danny boy as the janitor. Now I have something to look forward to when I come to work. Although, I can't say janitor really suits him."

Hodge looks at me like I'm the crazy one. "I never hired a janitor, let alone one named Danny."

"But then who was that in the hallway outside my office…" I trail off, already knowing where this is going.

"Shit!" Hodge curses.

He takes a gun from his desk and pushes the alarm. "Get to your office now!"

I take off running. Hodge follows me.

I get to my office and see outside the door an abandoned hair clip. My office door is wide open. I hurry in. Nothing in the office is disturbed.

Hodge comes in behind me, along with a few security guards.

"Nothing appears to be missing." He observes.

I'm about to agree when my eyes fall upon the stack of files. All of them are there. I go over and flip the first one open.

It's filled with blank paper.

"No."

I go to the next one. It's empty too, with plain paper inside.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I turn to Hodge. "Their gone. All of the papers on him, their all gone."

Hodge mutters under his breath. He looks at the guards. "I don't want anybody leaving or coming inside the agency. Or the parking lot."

They nod and hurry off.

(Alec POV)

I got in and out, piece of cake. The lock on the office was a very simple one, easy to pick open.

I find it strange how nobody asked me who I was or what I was doing there. Well, except for that one man.

I get in my car and am about to go when I hear the blare of an alarm. Oh shit.

I start the engine in the hopes that I can still get out of here, but I scowl when I see the parking lot exit blocked off by guards.

At least I can try and get by them. I drive up to the exit. Like I expected, a man walks up to my car and taps on the window. I roll it down.

"Nobody is allowed to leave this area." He says.

"Really? Why?" I ask, faking innocence.

"Well, I'm not suppose too say."

"Oh, well, do you know how long it will take? I really have to get home."

"No, I've no clue. But I suggest you go back into the parking lot and just wait it out."

I had to get out now though. I quickly thought of a lie. "But, my sister, she's in the hospital and I don't know if she'll live. I have to get there as soon as possible."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave."

I frown. I flick my wrist and the hidden blade secured to a think cuff bracelet on my left wrist slides out. I look him in the eyes.

"Fuck you." The blade goes into his chest, stopping his heart.

I drive off.


	2. Chapter 2

***Note to everyone: the ONY REASON I am updating this so soon is because of some very special reviews from the following peeps:**

**CoolerThanThouArt**

**MeLaNephilim**

**OnceUponADream (Don't worry. I think killer Alec is super sexy also. That's why I made him the criminal ;)**

**IamGingerButtons **

**and finally**

**SecretlyANinja98.**

**I'm glad you guys liked it so much. This chapter is for you guys!**

Hodge and I were still in his office when a security guard raced in. "Sir, a car just left the area."

Hodge stood up so fast his chair fell over. "What?"

The guard looked nervous. "He was told to stop and go back into the parking lot like everyone else, but he pulled a knife or something, and, well…"

"And well what?" Hodge glares at the man, who looks about ready to run off screaming.

"Well, he stabbed the guard that told him to go back, and drove away before we could get him."

Hodge sighs angrily. "Did you at least get a picture of his face?"

"No sir."

"Did anyone see his face?"

"No one besides who he killed."

I butt in. "Did you get a picture of his car's license plate?"

"We tried, but he was going too fast for us to get a clear shot."

"Did anyone see the license plate number?"

"No."

Hodge picks his chair back up and sits down. "Thank you for letting us know."

The guard nods and leaves, clearly relieved.

There's a silence after he's gone. It's only broken by my phone buzzing. I pull it out of my pocket and look at the text from Clary.

**Oh my god! Was Lightwood actually here?**

I send back **Yes, but he got away.**

**Did he take anything? Kill anyone? **Appears a moment later.

**Ya. Took all the papers I had on him from my office. Killed a guard while leaving.**

I'm about to put my phone away, but it buzzes again.

**Did you guys check the security cameras?**

I mentally beat myself. I'm the best here. How in fucking hell did I forget about the security cameras? I stand up and run out the door.

"Bane, where are you going?" Hodge yells. I hear his feet following behind me.

I keep going, hoping that we find out something there!

(Alec POV)

As I enter town, I slow down and start driving like a normal citizen and not like someone who just robbed a bank. Which is how I was driving, and kind of what I did. Well, the stealing part. Not the bank part.

The papers I stole on myself are hidden underneath my seat. I can't help but smile. I knew I could pull this off.

At a red light, I get a chance to turn on the radio. I have no clue what station it is, but the song playing is one of my favorites, Running up that Hill by Placebo. Max always liked this song too.

I wonder what he would have thought of me now. Killing people. Stealing things.

But it's all for a reason. It's all for him.

"Those bastards will pay for what they did to you Max." I say to myself.

(Magnus POV)

I reach the security room and my heart drops. All of the screens are black.

Hodge comes in behind me. "Was anyone in here watching over this room when Lightwood came in and turned off the cameras?"

There's a muffled sound from the closet. I go and open it.

Inside are three guards, tied up.

"Of course." Hodge mutters.

I untie one of theirs hands then remove the gag from his mouth. "What happened here?"

"It was before the alarm sounded. I was here with these two. We were in the middle of a game of BS when we heard something at the door. Before we could even stand up the door popped open and this crazy teenager jumps in."

"He tied all three of you up?" I have to admit, that kid is good.

"Ya. He tied us up and then I'm guessing he killed the cameras."

All three of the guards are untied now.

Hodge leaves the room and starts to walk. I hurry to catch up.

"Hodge-"

He cuts me off. "Bane, you're the best we have, correct?"

I'm startled by this. "Well, I guess so, but-"

Hodge stops and looks at me. "I want you to go undercover."

"Let me guess. I'm suppose too find Lightwood?"

He nods.

"How can I do that? I don't know any more about him than you do!" I yell, frustrated.

"Yes you do Bane. You saw his face."

I pause. I did see his face. The little janitor boy who said his name was Danny. The one Hodge never hired. The one I saw going towards my office.

Was that pretty, innocent looking boy really the infamous Alec Lightwood?

"But, that won't really help me." Unless I can look at everyone in the world, I won't be able to find where he is!

"You can find him Bane. Remember what you told me when we had our first meeting? You said you could find anyone."

I frown. I didn't mean it literally when I said! I never thought I would actually ever have to find someone.

He doesn't give me time to answer, but walks off. "And Bane, don't worry about spending money on airplane tickets and such. We'll give you as much money as you need."

I sigh. But how can I find him? He could be in Canada, or Mexico, or-

Wait.

I pull out my phone and text Clary. **You never told me what you found out about Lightwood.**

It seems like ages before my phone buzzes. I almost drop it in my hurry to check the text.

**Took me a while to find, but he has a sister, a step-brother, and a blood brother. **

Yes! Finally, something I can use to find him. I start to put away my phone, but another text comes.

**Or, had a brother. I found a doctors record saying that he died a few years back.**

**Do you know the date he died? **I ask, an idea forming in my head.

**It says that it was May 12. Why?**

I smile to myself. Today is May 1st. **Dear Clary, who doesn't visit the grave of someone they loved on the date they were lost? And if nobody knows what you look like, what's the harm? **

**Good work Bane. And since you will need 2 know, he was buried in a cemetery named Golden cemetery in Florida.**

Attached are directions to the cemetery. I hope I can catch him. There's no telling if another opportunity like this will ever come again.


	3. Chapter 3

**I was checking my email just now, and it was just loading, so the number in my inbox was slowly going up. First, it was one. Ok, no big deal. Then two. Still no biggie. Then three. Ok, better than one, but still not that big of a deal. Then twenty three! HOLY S***! And they were all people telling me to update soon.**

**I never thought everyone would like this story so much. But, since you all do love it, I will try and update at least once a day. I don't know if I can do it, but it's summer, so I will try! **

**And I am very sorry about the difficulty with telling the difference between the two different points of views in the other chapters. I fixed it, but I don't know if it actually worked. I'll fix it later if it didn't.**

(Magnus POV)

I hate planes. I don't care if they can get me somewhere faster or not. Their horrid things that always make my head hurt!

"Excuse me." I say to the flight attendant pushing a cart of snacks past me. "How much longer is it until we reach Florida?"

"Oh, it'll be a couple of hours."

I groan. "Ok." It's May 2, 9:00 in the morning. I had gotten a plane ticket for the soonest time possible yesterday after I had gotten home. Hodge seems to have a lot of faith in me. I hope I don't let him down.

I also hope my cat, Chairman Meow, will be ok. I might be gone a while. But Clary promised she would go to my apartment daily and check on him. He likes her enough, so she shouldn't get scratched too much. I'm his owner and I get scratched. Although, it might be because I barely ever remember to feed and water him, and often I trip over him when walking.

I lean my head back and look out the window. There isn't really anything out there worth seeing right now, just a little town.

Oh, my head! It hurts so bad! Please let this plane ride be over soon!

(Alec POV)

It's May 2 now. Yesterday, I had driven out of town and found a small gas station where I parked and spent the rest of the day talking to my sister, Isabelle, and my step-brother, Jace.

They had called using one of their cell phones, but it was annoying because both of them were using it to talk, which they did at the same time. I could barely understand what they were saying.

Seeing as they are my siblings, both of them know about what happened. They know everything. Jace is always getting mad at me. I think it's because I'm the one running around having all the 'fun' as he calls it.

But I won't let either of them help me. Isabelle's only 15 ½ and Jace is 16. Their too young. My mom watches over them. She too knows what's going on.

Because they have the same last name as me, the police automatically assumed they were my family. While that is true, had would they have known?

But my mom is very good at acting, aka intimidating, so she was able to keep all three of them out of the police's eyes.

After we talked, I had slept in the car I stole a few days ago. It wasn't very comfortable, but it was better than some things.

To be honest, I just got up a few minutes ago. But I think I deserve the extra sleep.

I grab my bag from the back seat and make sure everything is still there. When I see that it all is, I quickly take the folder with all the papers I stole from under my seat. I slip it into my bag in between my laptop and a notebook.

My plane ticket to Florida is still in its small pocket, folded up. Good.

I start the car and drive to the airport.

When I finally get to the airport, I park the car and shoulder my bag. That and a small suitcase I take from the trunk are all I have.

I hurry inside and take my suitcase to the bag checking place. Then I go and wait in line to be 'scanned' so they can see if I have any weapons on me.

When it's finally my turn, I take off my shoes and sweater and sit them in the little green, plastic container. My watch and bracelet come off as well. I put my bag on after the container.

I walk through the scanner. It doesn't go off. On the other side, I put everything back on and pick up my bag. It only takes a few minutes for me to find my gate. There are queit a few other people here as well.

I only wait a moment before they announce that we can board the plane. I get in line like everyone else and hand the woman my ticket. She scans it, than waves me through.

I find my seat, right behind the first class seats. I take my ipod out of my bag, than put it under my seat. The plane starts the procedures to lift off.

Unable to suppress it, I yawn. My eyes slip shut and I lean my head against the window. It wouldn't hurt to rest for the flight, would it?

(Magnus POV)

It is now 12:00 now.

I'm now so bored I could start a riot on the plane just so that something would happen.

There's a curtain behind me, separating the first class fliers and the regular class fliers. There's a noise coming from behind it. I think its humming. About an hour ago I heard someone snoring very quietly. Thank god they woke up.

Whatever their humming sounds familiar, but I can't tell what song it is.

The pilot comes on the speaker and says to put away all electronic devices and all that stuff and to fasten our seat belts. There's a huff from whoever had the music behind me.

About a half hour later, the plane lands. I get up and stretch. Sitting down for more than an hour hurts my back.

I didn't bring anything on the plane with me, so I just get off. There are a lot of people in the airport. I have to practically shove people out of my way.

When I finally get out of the airport with my luggage, I take a cab to a hotel that's only a few blocks from the cemetery.

Tomorrow, I'll go check out the cemetery. But for now, my head hurt is still hurting terribly, so I'm going to sleep for a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, this chapter is basically a filler, and just continues leading up to agent Magnus Bane and the infamous Alec Lightwood meeting each other. I just got a really amazing idea for that by the way, so if I can finish this chapter soon enough without my laptop dying on me, it might be up later today! **

**And, I know some things have not been discussed, like why Clary never told Hodge about what she found out, and other things like that, but trust me. I know where this is all going, and it will all make sense…eventually.**

(Magnus POV)

The date is now May 11th. Ever since I arrived in Florida, I have been busy setting up the perfect trap to catch Lightwood.

Ok, not really. I've been watching TV, sleeping, and eating at a very delicious café across the street. I did go to the cemetery though. Once. I'm proud of myself for that.

But one time was all I needed to scout out the area and find the place where he is most likely to be. By his brothers grave.

The headstone was one of those with a stone angel standing behind it. The words on the white marble had said "Max Lightwood. 2002-2012"

As it is the last day I have to get ready to catch Lightwood, I have to make sure I have everything I need.

I open one of my luggage bags. Even though it does have some weapons in it, Hodge had called the airport and told them to expect me.

In the bag are some hand cuffs, a few syringes full of a green liquid that stuns whoever it's injected into, a flashlight, and a bunch of other things I doubt I will need.

Just to make sure, I grab the flashlight and take of the bottom. Then I tip it upside down. Two batteries fall into my hand. Good. It would have been bad to show up to the cemetery without a flashlight.

I'm still not even sure if I will need the flashlight, but Lightwood could visit the cemetery at night, and I won't be able to see him without it. But I'll have to look unsuspicious so he won't run away.

I start to put the batteries back in, but stop. What if these batteries are almost dead? How the hell do you know if a battery is almost dead?

After a moment of debating about if I should replace the batteries or just take a chance, I put them back in. They wouldn't die on that quickly, right?

(Alec POV)

"Hey, is anyone sitting here?"

I look up at who spoke to me and see a tall guy with blond hair and blue eyes. He smiles down at me as I sit at a table outside a crowded café. I don't know what the guy wants, but if its money he can forget it!

"No."

"Cool." He sits down across from me.

I look up from my Ipod. "What are you doing?"

"Um, sitting." He laughs.

I don't. "You know, you should really wait to be invited to sit. I was here first after all."

He sighs and stands up. "Fine. Can I sit here?"

"No." I go back to scrolling through songs.

The guy huffs and walks off. Good. I don't know why, but I didn't like him.

I pick up my Styrofoam coffee cup and take a sip. It's not the best coffee ever, but it's better than my sisters. That stuff was rancid to smell, sickening to look at, and deadly to drink. I know. Jace and I dumped some outside once and a pigeon came and stuck its beak in it. It started to look funny then fell over, flat out dead.

Mom's coffee was good though. She was a great cook though. You'd think that with a wonderful cook as a mom, your sister would at least be a descent cook. No, she's terrible.

I finish off my coffee and get up, exiting the café and tossing my empty cup into a nearby trash can.

As I walk down the street, my Ipod starts playing Lucy by Skillet.

Shit.

Why is it that when I want/need to be happy, a sad song that reminds me of Max starts playing? I walk faster, angry tears forming in my eyes. I keep walking until I can't take it anymore and collapse in the shadow of a building.

Why did Max have to die? Why him? He was only ten years old, and they took him away!

Tears are running down my face now, and as I lay there on a stranger's lawn, I'm just glad nobody is here to see me. If someone was, they would ask what was wrong, and what could I tell them? The truth? Ya, because they would believe that.

"Why god? Why did you take him?" I whisper. "Why couldn't you take me instead? I don't deserve to live anymore!" I lay there sobbing.

"Are you ok mister?"

I slowly look up and see a little girl standing there. Her brown hair is back in pigtails, showing her freckled covered face. In her little hands is a teddy bear.

"No." I say honestly. Even a kid this young would know I'm not, seeing as she just saw me crying.

"Why are you sad?" she sits down on the grass beside me.

"It's a really long story."

"Oh."

I sit up and wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Why did you say you don't deserve to live?" the girl asks after a second.

"Because I don't."

She won't give up. "Why not?"

I smile faintly. "Because I'm a bad person."

She frowns. "You don't seem like a bad person."

"Lilac!"

The girl and I both look to see a frantic woman racing towards us. "You know you aren't suppose too leave!"

"But I saw him out the window. He was crying, and I wanted to see what was wrong."

The woman looks at me. "Oh, hello. My name is Susan. I'm Lilacs mother."

"Hi."

Susan turns back to her daughter. "Now come back inside. The doctors need to give you your medicine."

"I hate my medicine!"

"But it makes you better Lilac. You don't want to be sick again, do you?"

"No mommy."

"Then come back inside."

"But what about him?" Lilac points to me. "He's still sad."

I stand up. "It's ok. You go take your medicine and get better, alright?"

Lilac nods. "Ok. But only if you smile for me!"

I smile. It's a real one this time.

Lilac smiles too.

I turn and start to walk away.

"Bye!" Lilac yells.

I look over my shoulder and wave. "Bye."

**So, a shorter chapter that nothing really happens in. well, the next chapter will be the one where they meet.**

**The blond dude at the beginning, Lilac and Susan are just filler characters. I don't think I will have them come back again unless I get really bored.**

**Next chapter should be coming soon, so…ya. That's it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so someone said something about the dates and I realized I put the wrong dates on Max's grave. Since I'm too lazy to go back and change them, let's all just pretend that the year is 2014. Ok? Ok. So, on with the story! **

(Magnus POV)

I sat in my car, parked right outside the cemetery's only entrance. I can see most of it, since it goes down-hill from the entrance, so even if Lightwood climbs over the fence, I'll see him. Well, I should.

I have the hand cuffs hidden inside my jacket, along with a handgun. The syringes are tucked into my pocket, and the flashlight I'll carry.

I've been waiting here since midnight of May 11th. It's only six in the morning on the 12th.

This is going to be a very long day if Lightwood doesn't show up soon.

(Alec POV)

It's 12:00 before I start to get ready to visit Max's grave. I'm waiting until night to go, and I plan on only being there for a few minutes.

First I get everything out of my hotel room and into the car I bought. Which is basically just my bag. I then drive to the closest gas station and fill up on gas, then buy a few bags of chips and coke's.

I have to wait until later to get flowers, so they don't die on me.

That's the only thing I have left to do today. So I take out my Ipod, put in the headphones, and turn it on.

(Magnus POV)

8:00 at night.

I started wondering at 3:00 if he was even going to come.

What if I was wrong? What if he isn't coming? What do I do if he doesn't come? Surely he isn't that heartless. I hope not.

(Alec POV)

At 8:00, I go to buy the flowers.

The store I go to has a lot of different flowers, but not the ones I'm looking for.

"Excuse me."

The woman behind the counter looks at me. "Oh, what can I do for you?"

"Do you have any lilies?" I ask.

She nods and disappears in the back. When she returns, she carries a glass vase. In it are ten lilies. The color is a deep red on the edge of the petals, but it gets lighter as it goes farther in. right in the middle it gets dark again.

"What about these?"

I nod. "Their perfect."

"Ok. That'll be $15."

I hand her the money and leave the shop.

I carefully sit the flowers in the passenger seat, then get in and start the drive to the cemetery.

(Magnus POV)

I'm seriously about to fall asleep. Its 11:00. Normally, I would be in bed by now, and it's one of those nights that's so dark you can't see your own hand a foot from your face. I don't think he's going to be coming anymore. Maybe five hours ago I had some hope, but not now.

Just as I'm going to start the car, I see something coming down the street. It looks like someone carrying a flashlight.

I can't tell who it is, or even if it's a girl or guy.

They enter the cemetery and I watch where they go. When they finally stop, I smile. It's right where Max Lightwoods grave was.

I get out of my car and turn on my flashlight before heading towards the person. If they turn out to not be Alec Lightwood, I'm going to scream.

(Alec POV)

At Max's grave, I set down my flashlight and gently set the flowers down on it.

"We miss you Max." I whisper.

I wonder if he knows how much we miss him. He was our little brother. But, I was the oldest. I was suppose too keep him safe. And now he's dead.

The light from my flashlight has started to bother my eyes. I turn it off, and stand up. I know that there's a bench nearby. I can't find it, so I have to turn on the flashlight to find it.

When I find it and have sat down, I turn it back off.

(Magnus POV)

I'm about half way to where Lightwood is when the worst thing happens. My stupid fucked up flashlight dies.

At least I know where Lightwood is. I can see the flashlight he has. Until he turns it off. I walk carefully over in the, general, direction.

A flashlight is turned on about twenty feet away from the grave. Then it turns back off.

I head that way. I don't know if it's Lightwood though. He could have left when I was coming over here.

I reach where the light was, and my knee bumps into a bench. There's someone sitting on the other side of it. I can't make out anything about them though.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey." It's not a voice I recognize, but something about is very familiar.

"Do you have a flashlight with you?" I ask.

"Ya. Why?"

"Well, I had one, but the batteries died."

"Oh, that sucks." They say, amused.

"Tell me about it. Anyways, I was wondering if you could walk me to my car. I can't find my way."

"Sure. But, I was going to stay for a few more minutes, so…"

I sit down. "It's ok. I can wait. I mean, if you don't mind my staying."

"No. I actually like having company. Even if I don't know you, I get really lonely sometimes."

I'm curious now. Frowning, I ask "Why do you get lonely?"

"I don't really…talk to, or meet people. I'm always really busy."

"With what? School, your job, keeping up with a girlfriend." By now I'm positive it's a guy. Or a girl with a manly voice.

"Oh, I don't have a girlfriend. I'm…" he hesitates. "Gay."

"Oh."

He laughs at my surprised reaction. "What? Is there a problem with that?"

"No. I'm gay also."

"Well, I guess you would call it my job that I'm busy with."

I nod. "What do you do for a job?"

"I don't like talking about it."

"Why not?"

"I hate it." He states flatly.

"Why?" I know I'm prying now, but I've become very interested in what it is.

"Because nobody gets it."

"What do you mean?"

"Nobody gets why I do it. They can't see why I'm doing it all." I hear tears in his voice.

"Well, why do you do it?"

"For my brother. It's their fault him and my father are dead, and I do it all for my brother."

"What about your father?"

"I hated him. He would always beat me because I was gay."

"Oh. Well, what happened to your brother? How did he die?"

"I don't want to talk about right now. Today is the day he died."

I freeze. May 12th. Could this be Lightwood?

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's ok."

"Hey, what's your name?"

"It's…Gabe."

I frown. Why would anyone hesitate while saying what their name is?

I reach out, hoping to find his flashlight. I do, quickly turning it on and shining it on his face.

Alec Lightwood blinks as I shine the light in his face. Realization dawns on his face as he recognizes me.

With my free hand I go for the tranquilizing darts in my pocket.

Alec sees the movement, and lashes out, hitting my wrist hard enough to make me drop the flashlight.

Before he can move, I tackle him. I can feel the air leave his body as I land on top of him. He wiggles around, trying to break free. I wrap one arm around his arms. With my free hand I get one of the syringes out of my pocket. Taking a chance, I let go of his arms so I can stun him.

Alec immidiantly tries to get up, but I'm in the way. With him wiggling forward, I end up with my head on his knees.

He's not getting away!

I reach forward and grab the first thing I can to stop him from getting away.

Somehow, I end up grabbing his ass.

Alec yelps, and I would have laughed, had it not been a possible life or death situation.

Alec kicks his feet back, catching me in the chest. I push Alec's shirt up, revealing bare skin. Before he can get free, I jab the syringe needle into his skin. I quickly inject it into him.

When all the liquid is out of the syringe, I toss it away and use both arms to hold him still.

It should only take a few seconds for the liquid to take effect.

Sure enough, Alec's struggling soon becomes a feeble attempt to get away. It's only a moment more before his whole body goes limp in my arms.

I get the flashlight from where I dropped it and shine it over Alec's unconscious body. Why is it that all the really bad criminals are so fucking sexy?

I toss the boy over my shoulder and start the walk towards my car.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I worked all morning on it!**

**And then at lunch it was finished, but our internet wasn't working.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I am very glad everyone liked that last chapter. **

**And I know I didn't keep my promise to update every day, but I was having writers block Friday and then the weekend came and my parents kept me busy the whole time. So, I am making a new promise. I will update every Monday-Thursday, Friday's I will update most of the time, and I will only update Saturday's and Sunday's if I have time. **

(Magnus POV)

I am so tired. I have Lightwood tied up in the backseat of my car, still out cold. It's been about an hour since I got him at the cemetery, and in that time I have been trying to call Hodge. Of course he's chosen the one time I'm actually calling for an important reason to leave his phone at home.

On the voice mails I leave, I just tell him to call me back A-SAP. I can't risk telling him I have Lightwood in case someone else gets a hold of his phone and hears it.

I sigh and lean my head back. I'm so absolutely tired. I wish I could just fall asleep right now, but I can't because I have to keep an eye on Lightwood.

I hear a soft rustle from behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I see that Alec is coming to. Slowly, his bright blue eyes open up a tiny bit. He looks at me.

"Where am i?" he asks.

"In my car."

He doesn't say anything back, but closes his eyes and lays his head on the seat. Slowly, he asks "How did you find me?"

"A friend of mine told me about your deceased brother, and the date he died. I figured you would do like any good older brother and visit his grave."

Alec nods. He looks like he wants to say something, but before he can there comes the loud blare of a police siren from nearby.

"Oh shit, police."

"What? Don't you work with the police?" Alec says, confused.

"Well, ya. But I can't exactly explain that I have a boy tied up in the back of my car because he's a wanted criminal without help from Hodge. I am under cover after all." I quickly start my car and drive away from the cemetery.

There isn't really anyone else driving, so it doesn't take me long to get to my hotel. I figure it's the best place to go.

"Ok, let's go." I say, opening my door and getting out. I open the back door to let Alec out, only to find him fast asleep. I sigh. Leaning in the car, I grab him around the waist and pull him out of the car. I lock the car and then carry him bridal style into the hotel.

The guy behind the desk looks bored out of his mind. He looks up from reading some play boy magazine when I enter.

"Oh, hey. I know that kid." He laughs, pointing to the sleeping Alec in my arms.

"Really?"

"Ya. I was at a café and asked him if I could sit down at his table. He said no."

I nod. That's not really considered knowing him, but whatever. I'm about to head to the elevator when he talks again.

"So, uh, are you guys, ya know…?"

"No, I don't know. Please enlighten me."

"Are you like, together?"

I blink. "No. Whatever gave you that idea?" I turn and go to the elevator.

"Oh, the elevator isn't working." The guy calls out.

I turn and look at him. "Are you kidding me? I'm staying on the twentieth floor."

"Sorry."

I glare at him and go to the stairs. With a heavy sigh, I start walking up them.

[line break]

I was upset on the third floor. I was mad on the fifth floor. I was angry on the seventh floor. I was pissed off on the fifteenth floor. I'm on the seventeenth floor now. Just three to go, and I'm about ready to go punch that guy at the desk who is probably laughing at me, carrying Alec up the stairs.

Wait, but then I would have to go back down all the stairs. I'll wait until the elevator is fixed. Then, i will go punch him.

[line break]

I've finally reached the twentieth floor.

I'm out of breath, and Alec is suddenly very heavy. I sit him down on the floor outside my hotel room. I pull my room key out of my pocket and open the door. Then I pick Alec back up and enter, kicking the door shut behind me.

I dump Alec on the bed, then collapse in a nearby chair.

I'm so tired. Maybe if I shut my eyes for just a moment….

(Alec POV)

Where am i?

The last thing I remember was being in that guy's car. What's his name? I don't think he ever told me. I slowly sit up and look around. It seems to be a hotel. A very fancy one at that.

I'm lying on a bed in the corner of the room. In a large black chair next to the bed, is the man I remember from earlier. Or, last night now. His long black hair is disheavled, like he went to sleep right after walking in the door. His suit is wrinkled.

I wonder if he put up any alarm system, so he would know if I left. Knowing agents, he probably did. Not really having anything to do, I stand up and go to the bathroom. I hope this guy doesn't mind me taking a shower.

**Ok, so I know that this is a really short chapter, but I got a good idea for the next one, and since it might take me more than rest of today, I decided I would at least leave you guys with this little bit. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, this is now my longest fanfiction ever. I'm so proud of myself! I usually stop updating around chapter 4. I'm so happy!**

**Anyways, here is chapter 7! **

**Just to let you guys know I had a hard time writing this. I couldn't see straight I was laughing so hard! I hope you all laugh as hard as I did. **

(Magnus POV)

What is that sound? It sounds like water. Why would there be water running in my hotel room? Nobody else is here-

Lightwood! I fell asleep, didn't I? But why is he still here? If he woke up, and I was asleep, wouldn't he run off?

I force myself to wake up the rest of the way. My eyes snap open, and sure enough, Alec is gone. Oh no. I get up and race towards the bathroom. The water is still running. I hope that Alec is in the bathroom. If it isn't him, I hope this is just some terrible dream.

I fling the bathroom open and freeze.

Warm mist from the showers water curls around the room. That isn't what stopped me though. What stopped me was seeing Alec, standing in the middle of the white marble shower. The mist curls around his naked body, so thick I can't really see anything from below his waist. Part of me hopes this isn't a dream, but another part of me hopes it is.

For a moment, both Alec and I just stand there looking at each other.

"What are you doing?" he shouts, breaking the silence.

"What are YOU doing?"

"I'm showering, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like your showering, but I meant what are you still doing here?"

"Just get out! I'm naked!"

"I can see that your naked, I'm not blind!" and am I glad for that.

I duck as a shampoo bottle goes flying by my head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Get out!" Alec throws another bottle at me.

I dodge it. "No! You might escape out that bathroom window-who puts a window in a bathroom, especially right by the toilet?-and then I'll get in trouble and might never find you again!"

"If you get out right now I swear I won't try to escape."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise! Now get your ass out of here!" another bottle comes flying towards me, although I'm not fast enough this time, and it smacks me in the face.

"Ow! Ok, I'm going!" I quickly leave before he throws anything else at me.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I grab the service phone.

"What can I help you with?"

I know that voice. It's the same guy from the lobby.

"Um, can you bring me up some ice?" my face is throbbing from where that stupid shampoo bottle hit me. Man, Alec good aim.

"Sure." The guy hangs up, and I wait for him to get up here.

About three minutes later, there's a knock on the door.

I go and open it. The guy looks like he's trying really hard not to laugh. "Here's your ice." He holds a plastic bag full of ice out to me.

I take it from him. Gently, I press it to my cheek, which hurts the worst. "Thanks."

The guy smirks. "So, did you have a fight with your boyfriend?"

I glare at him. "He's not my boyfriend, and this is from a shampoo bottle he threw at me."

"Oh. Why did he throw it at you?"

"I walked in on him while he was in the shower."

The guy nods. "Ok. Well, I have to go, but I hope the ice helps your face. It looks weird right now, all purple and stuff."

"Hey, you know the shampoo I threw at you?" Alec yells from the bathroom.

"Ya, how could I forget?" I yell back.

There's a moment's pause. "I need it back."

"Why? Use a different shampoo in there."

"There aren't any. I threw them all at you!"

I sigh. "Fine. I'll bring it to you in a minute." I look back and see that the guy is still there. He smiles.

"Well, have fun."

"He is not my boyfriend!" I slam the door in the guy's face.

I pick up all three of the shampoo bottles, seeing as they're all different and Alec might have been talking about a different one from me.

Slowly, I open the bathroom door, making as much noise as you possibly can when opening a door, so Alec knows I'm coming and won't throw anything at me again.

"Thanks. Just sit them on the counter." Alec says.

I look at him. The mist is still there, hiding most of his body. Stupid mist. I sit the bottles down and quickly leave, closing the door, but not shutting it all the way. I still don't trust him.

(Alec POV)

I relax when the agent leaves. I know he's told me his name before, I just can't remember it. What was it?

Magnus, that's it!

I notice that he doesn't shut the bathroom door all the way on his way out, but I don't really care about that.

The white tiled floor is cold under my feet as I step from the shower to retrieve the shampoo bottles. My whole body starts to freeze without the hot water to keep me warm.

I quickly get the bottles and return to the shower. When I've warmed up again, I quickly finish showering. I reluctantly turn off the water and step out, taking a puffy white towel from the towel rack and wrap it around my waist.

(Magnus POV)

I move the black chair that I had fallen asleep in earlier so it faces the bathroom door. I really don't trust Alec.

After a few seconds, I sigh. Why is it suddenly so hot in here? I go and open the window behind my chair. A small breeze blows through, cooling me down.

I go back and sit down.

The wind does feel really good. A stronger gust blows in, making the curtains rattle. The gust also makes the bathroom door blow open without a noise.

The opening is only a few inches bigger, but it is big enough for me to make out Alec inside, a white towel around his hips. A white towel that is also dangerously close to slipping from him, leaving him completely naked.

I don't move but watch him as he takes a different towel and dries is hair.

It's getting very hot again, even with the open window.

Why do all the wanted criminals have to be so fucking sexy?

**Ok, so this didn't take as long as I thought it would.**

**Ok, I have a dilemma with this story. I'm not sure if it's true, but Fanfiction is apparently taking down stories with things that they believe would fall under the MA rating, which I don't get, since an M story is an M story. I don't want this story to be taken down, at least until you guys have had the chance to read it all, but there is also something I really want to happen that most likely would get it taken down if they are doing that. So, I was wondering if I should skip over that part I want to put in, but then after the story is finished, put up an extra chapter with it there so if they do take it down, you guys still know what happened, or should I just put it in the story and risk them taking it down?**

**Please tell me what you think I should do, because depending on what I decide to happen in the next chapter, if I have not made up my mind about this^, it could take a week or so for me to decide. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I have yet to decide what to do about my dilemma from the last chapter, but I thought about it, and did decide that there is going to have to be some chapters (3 or 4. Possibly 5) before that happens. **

**I'm also running out of ideas for this. I have some, but I can't put those in here yet. So, I was wondering if everyone would tell me if they had an idea, because I really need some help. If nobody can give me an idea, I won't be able to update until I can think of something.**

(Magnus POV)

I'm still sitting in the black chair, watching the bathroom door, and thinking of Alec when I hear a very high pitched screech. Just as I'm standing to get up and go investigate, Alec comes running out of the bathroom, the white towel still slung around his hips. He throws himself onto the bed and crawls as far away from the bathroom as he can get.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

Alec just points towards the bathroom, his eyes wide with fear.

I slowly enter the bathroom and look around for what caused his fear. When I see it, I laugh. "Really?"

Alec doesn't answer.

I leave the bathroom, holding out my hand. Sitting on it is a little black spider about the size of a piece of lint. I take it over to Alec.

"Is this why you screamed?"

Alec nods. "Please get it away from me."

I can't help but laugh. The most feared and wanted man alive is deathly afraid of spiders. And not even just those big hairy ones in the movies. No, he's also afraid of the ones that are so small you can barely see them!

Alec watches me as I squish the little spider between my thumb and index finger.

"See? It's dead."

When I look over at him, i become suddenly aware of the fact that he only has the white towel hanging loosely around his waist. The rest of his pale body is naked. Alec seems to be just realizing the fact as well.

"I need to get dressed." He says shyly, a blush spreading across his face.

I nod.

He gets up and walks back the bathroom, my eyes following him until the bathroom door is closed.

(Alec POV)

After I finish getting dressed, I leave the bathroom. Magnus is standing by the window, a phone to his ear. He notices me though and quickly hangs up.

"Come here." He says.

I do, slowly. When I'm about a foot away, Magnus reaches out slaps something shut on my wrist. My eyes widen. Hand cuffs? Magnus takes the other side and quickly clips it around the leg of the black chair.

"Now sit."

I sit on the edge of the bed. My arm with the hand cuff is being pulled slightly by the distance to the chair. Magnus sits in the black chair.

There's an awkward silence. At least, it's awkward for me.

"Why didn't you leave earlier? I was asleep, and you could have left, or murdered me," I wince at that. Did he really think I would kill him? He either doesn't notice or doesn't care. "But instead you go take a shower. Why?"

"Didn't you put up some kind of alarm system?"

"No. As soon as I got back from the graveyard with you, I fell asleep."

I frown. Well, that means I might as well throw myself in jail. Wait, what happened to Magnus's face? There's a big slightly purple spot on his cheek. "What happened to your face?"

"You and a shampoo bottle."

"Oh." If I had thought I would actually hit I wouldn't have thrown them at him. I just wanted him out of the bathroom.

Magnus nods.

There's another awkward silence.

He breaks it. "Can I ask you a question?"

Why is he asking? Can't cops torture people to get an answer? Although, I really shouldn't be complaining. It's better to get asked than tortured. So I nod.

"Back in the cemetery, was everything you said true, or just a cover up?"

"It was true." I whisper.

"All of it?"

"Yes."

"You never did tell me how your brother died."

(Magnus POV)

I almost wished I hadn't said anything about it. Alec looks at me, his beautiful blue eyes full of sadness and fear.

"Are you sure you want to know? It might make Hodge mad if he finds out."

I don't like where this is all going. "How do you know Hodge?"

Alec sighs. "My brother's school had had a day off when other school didn't, so I nor my other brother and sister were there to watch him. My mom usually took him to work with her on days like that, but she had a very important meeting that day. So, my dad had to take Max with him to work. They were there all day, and then came home later in time dinner. When we were all getting ready for bed, Max remembered that he had left his little stuffed bird toy at dad's office. Dad took him back there to get it. I don't know everything that happened after that. Nobody does, but I do know the basics of what happened. Dad was somewhere in the building, talking to mom and me on the phone. Max had wondered off with his bird toy. A few other people were in the building though, when nobody else was suppose too be there. Max heard what they were talking about, and ran and told my dad. My mom heard, and I heard. The men, they had seen Max, and they didn't want what he heard getting out. So they shot him and my father."

"What had those men been talking about?" I ask, leaning forward slightly.

"They were doing something. I don't know all the details, but they were basically taking money from hospitals and orphanages, places like that, saying they would help them buy more things they needed, like beds and food or restorations to the building. But they ripped them off, only giving them things that were worth some of the money. They kept the rest of the money."

"How does Hodge fit into it?"

"He was one of those men."

I'm not sure if I believe what he's saying, but I pretend like I do. "So then why are you stealing from people and murdering them?"

"I only steal money from Hodge and those guys. But I don't keep it. I give it back to where it came from before Hodge took it. And I only kill people that get in the way."

"And by doing this, what are you going to accomplish?"

Alec surprises me by laughing. "Absolutely nothing. I just distract everyone's eyes from my mom. She's always looking at government websites that she isn't suppose too, trying to find a way to get Hodge and them caught by the law."

"How did those men explain your brother and father's deaths?"

"They got rid of all evidence that they had been there. The told the police that they had come to the office to get a file they needed, and that someone had come in, and shot the two, who they didn't know was there."

I don't say anything for a moment. Alec suddenly looks mad, and he does a face palm with his free hand, groaning.

I raise an eyebrow. "What?"

Alec looks at me and gives a faint smile. "I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but Hodge also has sent men to kill me, so I can't tell anyone anything. They would be after my mom also, but they don't know she knows what happened."

"You probably should have mentioned that earlier. It would have been helpful, seeing as I would be trying to capture you-Wait, why did Hodge send me after you then?"

"To get you out of the way. He must have thought you were to close to figuring out the truth."

**I wasn't going to end it here, but I really don't know what else to put in here. So sorry!**

**And please tell me if you have an idea. Because I'm drawing a blank.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so you guys did send me some very good ideas, and I will use most of them. But first, I just had to put this in there. I got the idea by listening to For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert. It's basically just a random filler chapter, but oh well!**

**Enjoy!**

(Magnus POV)

"Are you hungry?"

"No." Alec answered almost immediately.

I shrugged and took another piece of pizza from the box on the table. It was vegetarian, my favorite, that I had ordered not ten minutes ago. Alec was still chained up to the chair, although now he was sitting in it, his arm with the hand cuff draped over the armrest.

I sit down in one of the hard wood chair at the table, than pick up Alec's bag, which I had dropped last night when I carried him up.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Alec says when he sees I have the bag. He stands up and tries to come get it, but can't with his hand stuck to the chair. I know he could probably move the chair if he wanted too, but there really wouldn't be a point in that, since I could just get up and walk away.

Alec watches as I open the bag. I pull out the first thing I find. A black laptop. I set it down on the table, and pull a spiral notebook out of the bag. Next comes out a couple of black shirts, some blue jeans, and some black boxers. I'm not sure why, but the article of clothing brings some, at this moment, unwanted images to mind.

The air leaves my lungs as something hits me in the chest. I look and see what hit me lying at my feet. I look back up at Alec.

"Did you just throw your shoe at me?" I say, shocked.

"Well what did you want me to throw at you, the fucking chair?"

I drop the boxers to the floor and reach back into the bag. I pull out a manila folder. Flipping it open, I smile. It's got inside it all the papers Alec stole from us on himself. I set those aside as well, before reaching back in and taking out something I must admit I'm surprised to find. A normal Ipod.

I turn it on and put in one of the headphones. There are a lot of songs on here, some which I have never heard of. As I scroll through, I stop at one song in particular.

Looking up at Alec, I grin. "You like Adam Lambert?"

Alec blushes ever so slightly and nods. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No. I like him too." I pull the headphones out and detach them from the Ipod before turning the volume up loud enough so we can both hear it. The song playing, Fever, stops a second later, and another Lambert song starts up.

And it's-_oh god_. The one time I'm alone in a room with the sexiest man I have ever seen who just so happens to be a wanted but maybe innocent man that is also gay, THIS song has to start playing at a volume that we can both hear it. Oh, and it gets better, because that sexy man I mentioned earlier? HE'S FUCKING CHAINED TO A FUCKING CHAIR! What do you think I'm going to start thinking about? That's right. Just what the song wants me to think about.

I quickly change songs.

(Alec POV)

I can't help but grin as Magnus changes the song from For Your Entertainment. He looked a bit uncomfortable for the thirty seconds the song was playing. I get a genius idea.

"Do you not like that song?" I ask innocently.

Magnus looks up at me. "It's not the song I dislike."

I pretend to be upset. "So you don't like me?"

Magnus doesn't answer but turns off my Ipod. He gets up and comes over to me. Squatting down he unlocks the hand cuff from the chair, then stands back up and drags me with him as he goes towards the bathroom.

Inside, he re-cuffs me to the shower head. Magnus then goes and closes the bathroom curtains-were those open while I was taking a shower?-and then leaves. The bathroom door he just pulls shut part of the way.

"Are you really going to leave me in the bathroom?" I yell.

"Yes, so in case you have to use the bathroom, I don't have to worry about taking you in there and then bringing you back out." He replies.

(Magnus POV)

I sit back down at the table. With Alec in the bathroom, I also don't have to worry about him…distracting, me.

I take his laptop and open it, hitting the power button. It takes a minute, but finally boots up. The background screen is a picture of a fat cat. And I mean FAT.

After going through all the folders on the computer, I see that there are no documents or anything what so ever.

I open the internet. I know the hotel has wi-fi, but I don't know if they have a password set for it. Unfortunately for me, they do.

I call the front desk.

"Hello?" I inwardly groan. It just had to be the same guy from yesterday. Doesn't he EVER take a break?

"Um, can you tell me the password so I can use the hotels wi-fi?"

"Oh, sure. I have to come tell you though. We aren't suppose too say it over the phone."

As I wait for the guy to get up here, I get the feeling that this will turn out like the other times I have encountered this guy, both in the lobby, and the doorway to my hotel room.

There's a knock on the door. I quickly go and answer it.

The guy, whose name tag I now see reads 'Fred' hands me a small slip of paper. "Here's the password."

"Thanks, bye!" I say in a hurry, trying to get him out of here before something-

"Magnus!"

Too late.

"Can you please take these hand cuffs off of me? My arm hurts."

Fred looks at me, amused. "You have him hand cuffed? In the bathroom?"

"Yes." I'm really pissed now. Why can't anything just go smoothly for once?

Fred laughs. "Please tell me that his clothes are still on."

I wish I could punch him. "Yes, they are. Now, if you don't mind, I'm busy-"

"Ya, ok. You two have fun!" Fred walks off.

I slam the door behind him. Can't people mind their own business now a days?

Going back over to the laptop, I type in the password. Thank goodness it works. Before I can do anything though, Alec interrupts.

"Hey, I'm hungry."

I groan. "You weren't a minute ago."

"Well that was a minute ago. Now I am hungry."

I bang my head into the table.

"Please don't let me starve. If you want me to die, I would rather jump out that window than starve. Please?"

I pick up the pizza box and go to the bathroom. Alec looks up when I kick the door open. His arm is still stuck hanging from the shower head. I sit the pizza box on the marble sink counter, where Alec an easily reach it.

He smiles up at me. "I knew you wouldn't let me starve."

With a sigh, I say "You can't starve from not eating one meal."

I turn and leave.

"Thank you." Alec says right before I shut the door back.

**I love fillers when I'm the one writing them. If it's someone else writing fillers, then I hate them. But this wasn't completely pointless, like so many others in the world of fillers.**

**I do still need some ideas. I have some, thanks to some wonderful people, but I am going to need some more.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! I finally got a fanfic into double digits! That's a very big accomplishment for me.**

**Anyways, this chapter is kind of the idea of HikariMelody, although I didn't use the complete idea, if that makes any sense at all.**

(Magnus POV)

I'm still not sure what I should do. There isn't a single thing on Alec's laptop that's useful, and the notebook has nothing in it.

Speaking of the notebook. I pick up the notebook and go to the bathroom. Alec looks at me, than at the notebook I hold in his face.

"Why is this empty?"

"It's not empty."

"Yes it is. I looked at every page and there's nothing in it."

"Turn to the last page." Alec instructs.

I quickly flip to the last page, then frown. "There isn't anything on this page either."

"Not true. There's a little smiley face in the bottom left hand corner."

I look and see it. "That's not what I meant. If you have a notebook, why is there no writing in it?"

He shrugs. "I don't like writing. I just have it in case I ever need a piece of paper."

Ok, that i…kind of understand. "Ok, what about your laptop. There isn't anything on it either."

"I know. I keep everything on a flash drive."

I frown. "There wasn't a flash drive in your bag."

Alec smiles smugly. "I know. I don't keep it in my bag."

"But if it's not in your bag, then where is it?"

Alec keeps smiling in a way that makes me want to hit him. "I don't know."

I think about it more, and soon, I'm the one smiling. I know where it is.

"Come here."

Alec frowns, but moves to stand in front of me. I reach out and grab his arm that's not hand cuffed. I drop the notebook to the floor and slip that hand into his pocket.

"W-What are you doing?" Alec says, trying to get away from me.

"I know you have the flash drive with you." It's not in this pocket, so I check the other. It's not there either. "Where is it?" I ask him.

"I'm not going to tell you!" Alec gets my hand off of his and punches me in chest.

I push his back up against the wall, and start running my hands over his body, feeling for the flash drive.

Alec keeps hitting me. "Get off of me!" he yells.

As I run a hand over his hip, I feel a small bump. Assuming that's the flash drive, I undo his pants and reach inside.

Alec yelps and begins kicking me.

"Hold still!" I yell. I can feel the flash drive, but it's some kind of pocket. I open it and pull the flash drive out.

Alec sees that I have it. He tries to grab it from me, but I back up quickly, out of his reach with the hand cuff. Alec huffs and gives up. I pick up the notebook and leave the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

Good news: I got the flash drive. Bad news: After running my hands over Alec's gorgeous, beautiful, perfectly sexy body, I have a little problem. It's a bit uncomfortable, but I don't think there's anything I can do about it right now except hope it goes away.

(Alec POV)

Maybe I should have just given him the flash drive. That way he wouldn't have had to feel me to get it. And then I wouldn't be feeling…well, uncomfortable.

I'm not sure if I'm glad he took the flash drive or not. It's more likely that he'll see I'm an innocent man with the stuff on there, but if he doesn't want to trust me, he could delete everything on there and I would lose all of my evidence that Hodge and those other guys are the guilty ones, not me.

I sigh and lean against the wall. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

(Magnus POV)

I plug the flash drive into Alec's laptop. When the screen for it shows up, I start opening up all the files on there, since I'm going to have to read all of them.

"Hey, Magnus."

I groan. Couldn't he wait to need something until my problems gone? "What do you want?" I say, meaner than I meant it to be.

"I'm thirsty. Can you bring me something to drink?"

"Can't you get a drink from the sink?"

"No, I can't reach it."

I probably should have thought of that when I chained him to the shower head, which lets him get to the toilet, but not the sink.

"Just get a drink from the toilet." I snap. This is not helping my problem at all.

There's a short silence. "I don't care how thirsty I am, that's disgusting."

"Fine. What do you want to drink?" I get up and go to the little kitchen in the room.

"Water's fine."

I get a glass from the cupboard and fill it with water, then take it to Alec in the bathroom.

He graciously takes it from me and takes a long drink, his head tipped back.

I gulp and watch him. I probably shouldn't be watching him, seeing as this is making me all the more uncomfortable. I shift slightly, trying to make it go unnoticed, but it doesn't help.

As Alec continues to drink, his eyes flicker down my body, and I know he sees what I was trying to hide, because when he finishes drinking, he hands the cup back to me, smiling all the while. "Thank you." He says.

I scowl and quickly leave. Outside, I sit back at the table and drop my head into my hands, willing my body to calm down.

My phone buzzes in my pocket. I pull it out and answer. "Hello?"

"Hey Magnus."

"Oh, hi clary. What do you need?"

"I was just calling to see how you're doing."

"Oh, ya, it's all just going great." I say sarcastically.

"Did you catch Lightwood?"

Is it just me, or does she sound nervous? "Yes, I got him."

"Really?" she says, relieved. "That's good."

"Ya, it is."

There's a pause. "I have to go now Magnus. Ta-"

"Hey, I have a quick question." I interupt.

"Ok. Just make it quick."

"Did you ever tell Hodge that Alec has siblings?"

Clary is silent for a moment. "No, I didn't."

I frown. "Why not?"

"Look, I have to go Magnus."

"Clary-"

"We can talk about it later Magnus, but it needs to be in person."

"Ok, but where are you?"

"I can't tell you Magnus, just-"

"Then how can we meet?"

"Shut up and stop interrupting me!"

I'm slightly surprised by the anger in her voice. Clary's usually not an angry person.

"Look, Magnus, just ask Alec. He can bring you to where I am with his siblings, ok?"

"Wait, Clary, how would Alec know where you are?" I ask, deeply frustrated.

"I'll explain later. Just ask him."

With that the phone goes dead, leaving me to wonder what the fuck is going on.

(Alec POV)

I hear the whole conversation between Magnus and Clary. When one of them hangs up on the other, there's a silence. I wonder if Magnus will listen to her, his dear friend. If he does, then everything should turn out ok. But if he doesn't, and turns me into Hodge, we're all dead.

**Ok, so this was suppose too be a longer chapter, but, we can all see that it's not.**

**Oh well. **

**I have a wonderful idea for the next chapter, so you can expect an update soon. It should be up tomorrow, and it will be up today if I have time. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, I came up with this idea while thinking about all the ideas you guys gave me, so I should thank all of you guys for it.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Took me from 12:00 to 4:57 to finish. You better appreciate it! I worked my ass off for you guys!**

(Magnus POV)

Clary told me to ask Alec and he would know where she was. But why would he know? And why would Clary be with Alec's siblings? Does she know them?

I decide to follow her advice and ask him.

I go to the bathroom and push the door open.

Alec is sitting on the edge of the shower tub, and like every other time I enter, he looks up expectantly.

"Do you know Clary Fray?"

"No. But my sister does."

I'm about to ask him how they know each other, but Alec keeps talking. "You know, I heard your whole conversation with Clary."

"So?"

"So, are you going to ask me to show you where she is?"

"No. Well, yes. No…gah, I don't know!" I threw up my hands and just about hit Alec. What was I suppose too do? If I trusted Alec, he could be lying to me, but if I don't', and he was telling the truth to me, then what would I do?

There's a knock on the hotel door.

I leave and go to it. When I open the door, I see a man with a ski mask on his face. In his hand is a gun. There are about ten other guys with him.

Before any of them can react, I close the door back. One of the men moves to keep the door open by sticking his foot in the way.

I get the door closed before he can though. They start banging on the door.

"Magnus, who was it?"

I quickly pick up Alec's bag from the table and stuff his laptop, notebook and Ipod in, along with a few things I grab from my suitcase that I need-the syringes, another hand gun, some extra bullets, and my credit cards. And the key to the hand cuffs.

"Magnus, what's going on?"

I run to the bathroom and just as I disappear inside, the front door is knocked over. I lock the door and go over to Alec. I unlock the hand cuff attached to the shower head, but I leave the other one on Alec's wrist. I still don't know if i trust him.

"Come on." I give the hand cuff a yank and practically drag Alec over to the window.

"What are you doing?" Alec says, resisting my pull.

"We have to leave." I push the curtains aside and open the window.

Alec pulls at the hand cuff. "Let me go."

I turn to him. "What?"

"Un-chain me!"

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

There's banging on the bathroom door.

I don't answer.

The banging on the door is louder.

Alec growls at me. He snaps his arm back, unbalancing me, then hits my hand hard enough to make me let go of the hand cuff.

There's a loud _crack _as the door is broken down.

One of the men comes forward with a gun pointed at the back of Alec's head.

"Don't move." He yells.

Alec spins around and kicks the man in the chest, knocking him backwards into the guy standing behind him.

"Magnus, out the window!" he yells, hitting another man in the face.

I don't argue, but climb out the window. I make the mistake of looking down at the street below. Slowly, I inch along the ledge that follows along the wall.

There are several gun shots from inside, and I hear a small, weak scream of pain. Alec climbs out of the window a moment later. He shuts the window behind himself. His breathing is heavy and labored, and he doesn't put any of his weight on his left leg.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He says.

I look closer at his leg, and notice that around his thigh, his pants are dark with blood.

"Alec, did you get shot?"

"It doesn't matter. But there's a fire escape around the corner. We can use that to get down."

"It does matter." I say, going as fast as I can along the ledge, Alec following right behind me.

He doesn't answer to that. "Just keep going."

It's harder to get around the corner, but when I do I see the fire escape a foot away. I climb onto it and look back at Alec.

I reach out and try to help him onto the fire escape, but he shoves my hands away. I wish he would let me help him. As he climbs over the railing, his face contorts briefly in pain.

Despite his protest's, I grab his arm and help him over.

Alec starts running down the fire escape, leaving me to follow.

We're about half way down now. As Alec steps off a stair and onto the next landing way, his bloodied leg collapse's underneath him.

I rush to his side. "Alec, are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He pushes me away. He tries to stand, but his leg doesn't support him and he falls back to the ground.

"Ya, your fine alright." I slip one of my arms under his knees, and put the other around his back. He's a lot lighter than I thought he would be.

Alec whimpers quietly and bites his lip as I shift him in my arms.

(Alec POV)

Magnus carries me down the fire escape, which I am grateful for. My leg is going numb and I feel slightly light headed.

At the bottom of the fire escape, there's a ladder the last few feet down to the ground.

Magnus sits me down and climbs down the ladder. When he reaches the ground, he looks up at me. "Come on."

I manage to get down the ladder, and Magnus picks me up again.

"You don't have to carry me. I can walk." I tell him.

He looks at me disbelievingly. "Yes, you probably could, but we are in a hurry, and I doubt you can run." With that said he starts to run down the street.

He stops beside a green car and somehow manages to pull his car keys out of his pocket while still holding me and unlocks it.

He opens the passenger seat door and slides me in. Magnus then go's around and gets in the driver side door.

He starts the car and pulls into traffic.

(Magnus POV)

It's been about ten minutes since we left the hotel, and we haven't said anything.

I break the long silence. "What was Clary talking about on the phone?"

Alec doesn't answer, but I see him wince from the corner of my eye as the car goes over a bump in the road.

"She said you would know where she was with your siblings."

Alec nods. "Ya, I know where they are."

"How? And how does your sister know Clary?"

Alec leans his head back against the headrest. "Look, I really do want to explain everything to you, but I won't bother right now because I don't think I will be conscious for another minute which is less than I will need to explain, so it will have to wait until later."

I drive into a nearby parking lot, and park the car.

Alec has his eyes closed, and I don't know if he's still conscious.

I quickly unbuckle and grab Alec. Carefully I lay him down in the back seat and sit on him, just above his knees.

i smirk when i realize that his pants are still undone from earlier. i guess he just never fixed them.

I grab the waist line of his pants and slowly slide them down to around his ankles. His entire left leg is covered in blood now, all of which flows from a spot on his thigh that's just under the bottom of his black boxers.

I look closely at the wound and see that the bullet isn't that deep despite all the blood.

Reaching under the seat, I pull out the medical kit I always keep with me. I open it and take out tweezers. The kit I set on the ground.

Alec whimpers and stirs in his semi-conscious state as I start to dig out the bullet. I soon find it and the instant I start to pull it out, Alec screams half-heartedly. I pull it out slowly, inch by inch. When it's finally out, I drop the bullet and tweezers, picking up a roll of gauze.

I start wrapping it around his thigh, and when I think it's tight enough, I tie it down.

I know that it won't stop infection or anything, but it's the best I can do right now. Besides, I never did learn how to stop infect from setting in.

Briefly I think about taking him to a hospital, but I know that if a bullet wound is involved, the doctors will ask what happened, and will probably call the cops on me. I know that Clary will know, and I can only hope she's not far away.

I don't think I will be able to get them back on, and it may not be good to put too much pressure on his wound, so I just pull Alec's pants off of him the rest of the way and toss them into the front seat.

A small, dark little bitch part of my mind thinks that, just to be safe, I should take off his boxers as well. I try to squash it into behaving, but the more I do try, the worse it gets.

I manage to ignore it and pull from under the seat a large blanket that I'm not sure why is under there. I lay it on top of Alec and climb back into the front seat.

"Alec." I say, starting the car.

He's just conscious enough to moan.

"Where are Clary and your siblings?"

He coughs. "Valdosta, Georgia." Then he passes out.

I start driving.

**Ok, so I just looked up on google maps a town really close to the border between Florida, where Magnus and Alec were, and Georgia, a neighboring state.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is, the next chapter!**

**That's all I have to say this time, so…ya.**

(Magnus POV)

I've been driving for about an hour and a half. I'm tired, and it's getting dark. I know I should keep driving, and get to Georgia, but I'm so tired. That's not the reason I'm stopping though. My car is out of gas. So I pull into the first gas station I come across.

Once I have filled the car up, I get back in and am about to start the car when there's a soft moan from the back seat.

"What happened?" Alec asks, his voice barely a whisper.

"You got shot, I got the bullet out of you, you passed out after telling me where Clary was with your siblings, and now I'm driving there." I summarize, while turning back to look at him.

Alec nods slowly, propping himself up on his elbows. Than he frowns and lifts up the blanket I covered him with. His face turns bright red.

"Where are my pants?" he says, looking ready to throw something at me. Like he did with the shampoo bottle. And the shoe. Good thing the bruise I got from that bottle wasn't as bad as I thought it was. It's pretty much gone now, although there's still a little purple coloring to the area, but it's very hard to see.

"Up here." I say casually, pointing to where they lay in the passenger seat.

"Why are they up there and not still on me? And why is there gauze on my thigh?"

"Well, I had to get the bullet out of your thigh, so I had to take your pants off. Then I had to bandage it."

"Why didn't you put my pants back on?" Alec says angrily.

"I didn't think I should put too much pressure on it."

Alec huffed. "I want them back."

Remember that little bitch part of my mind that had earlier told me to take off Alec's boxers? Well, it was back now. And it was being quiet annoying, saying that I shouldn't give his pants back, and instead insist that he take his boxers and shirt off. And then it said that if he resisted, I should go and undress him myself. With that thought in my mind, I couldn't help but wonder what he would look like without those things on.

Or anything on.

I groaned. Great, my problem was back.

"Hey!" Alec's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Did you hear me?"

I nod. "Ya, I heard you."

"Can I have them back?"

I guess I took a little too long in responding, because I feel something hit the back of my head.

I look backwards to see Alec sitting up, the blanket pulled across his lap, his blue eyes blazing.

"Did you just hit me?"

Alec glares. "Well I didn't have anything else to throw at you!"

I turn back to face forward. "You could have thrown your shirt or boxers. I wouldn't have minded that." I mutter under my breath. I would have preferred that to him hitting me.

There's an awkward silence. I turn back and look at Alec to see why he's not saying anything. He's sitting completely still, gaping at me, his eyes wide and his face getting even redder. If that's possible. I guess he heard what I said. Oops. Oh well. It doesn't really matter though, seeing as he has already seen how a…specific part of my body reacts to him.

Rolling my eyes, I grab his pants and throw them at his face. Then I turn and start to drive.

"Hey! Why'd you throw them at me?" Alec says angrily

"Payback!" I laugh.

Alec mutters something under his breath that I can't hear, but when I look in the rearview mirror, I see that he's smiling.

(Alec POV)

We're almost to Valdosta by now. I'm very glad about that because I have discovered that when Magnus took the bullet out of my leg, he didn't give me any anesthetize or anything, and he didn't put anything on my thigh to numb it. So I am currently in a great deal of pain.

Earlier I had put my pants back on, but my leg hurts a lot more with them on. I'm not taking them off though.

"Ok, Valdosta is just a few minutes from here." Magnus says, his voice breaking through my thoughts.

I nod. Hopefully I won't be in pain much longer.

"You should probably sit in a seat and put on your seat belt. We don't really have time to get caught by the cops."

While he is still driving, I somehow manage to climb into the passenger seat.

Magnus chuckles as I put on the seat belt. "You could have just stayed in the back."

"I didn't want to though. Besides, wouldn't it look a bit less weird if both occupants of the car were in the front, and not one driving while the other is in the back?"

Magnus nods in that way people do when they don't understand the logic you just used, but don't want you to know they don't get it and they still agree with you about it even though they don't get it.

When we enter town, I start to direct Magnus where to go.

We get there after a few minutes. It's a big warehouse that previously wasn't being used for anything. Nobody ever really comes by here, so we're pretty safe as far as keeping hidden.

(Magnus POV)

"Come on." Alec says after I've parked the car in the shadow of the warehouse. There are a few other cars here, one of which I know as Clary's car, and a motorcycle.

Alec gets out of the car and starts to walk towards the warehouse door. I quickly get out of the car and run to catch up to him.

I watch Alec open the door. He steps aside and waves me past. He enters behind me, and then closes the door.

All the lights are on, and I see that the whole building is stuffed full of things. Shelves are everywhere, on them lying guns, bullets, old books, soda cans, and candy wrappers. Alec and I walk a bit farther, and I see a circle of old chairs and couches around what looks like a storage heater. For some reason there's a lawn mower here as well.

"ALEC!"

I wince at the high pitched screech.

A girl come's racing out of the maze of shelves and junk and throws herself at Alec, pulling him into a large hug.

"Oh, Alec, I'm so glad to see you again!"

Alec gently pushes her off of him. "Good to see you to." He turns to me. "Magnus, this is my sister Isabelle."

Now I can see the resemblance between the two. Like him, Isabelle has black hair, which goes to her mid back and is pulled back into a braid. Unlike him though, she has black eyes. She wears a simple pink t-shirt and blue half pants.

"Isabelle, this is-"

"Magnus Bane, I know." She smiles at me.

"Hey, Alec."

I look and see a guy, taller than Isabelle, but not as tall as Alec. He has golden hair and eyes. He's dressed in a t-shirt and pants.

"Magnus this is Jace. My adoptive brother."

Jace looks at me critically. He doesn't say anything, but turns to Isabelle. "I finished with unloading everything from the truck."

"Ok."

I see another girl appear. I smile. Her red hair is frizzed up, and her green eyes are bright. She has on a red shirt and jeans. When she sees me, Clary smiles. "Magnus, it's so good to see you."

Alec suddenly gasps and falls to the ground, gripping his thigh.

Isabelle hurridly kneels beside him. "Are you ok Alec? What happened?"

"He got shot when we were leaving the hotel we had been staying in." I say.

Isabelle nods and helps Alec stand back up. "Clary, come help me." The red head goes and takes his other arm. "We need to get the bullet out."

"I already got it out, but I didn't put anything on it to stop infection or numb it." I say, following them as they take Alec through the warehouse to a back room.

I guess their using it as an infirmary type thing, because there's one table big enough to put someone on, and other smaller tables in the room are covered in medical things.

"Magnus, help us put him on the table."

I take Alec from the two girls and gently lay him on the table.

"Ok, Magnus, you can leave." Isabelle said, hearding me to the door.

"But-"

"Just go! We have to fix his leg and you are just going to be in the way."

"Please let me stay. I can help."

Isabelle ignores my protests. "No. we don't need you here."

"Oh please Isabelle. You guys can tell me what to do. Whatever you need and I will do it!"

"Come on Isabelle, maybe he can help." Clary says from the other side of the room as she gathers some things from a table.

Isabelle sighs. "Fine." She joins Clary in the back.

I walk back into the room.

"Close the door." Isabelle says.

I do, and then stand by Alec. He looks up at me through pain filled eyes and gives a weak smile that I wouldn't even call a proper smile.

Clary and Isabelle join me by his side. "Ok, so-" Isabelle is cut off by frantic knocking at the door.

"Guys! The cops are coming!"

"Shit!" Isabelle goes and opens the door. Jace is there, looking worried.

"Why is it bad if the cops come?" I ask.

"Well, we do own this building, but they can't know that Alec is shot, otherwise they'll have to take us into custody." Clary tells me.

"Ok, Magnus, you go with Jace and distract the cops. Don't let them come back here, ok?" Isabelle says, shoving me out the door.

"But what about Alec?"

"We'll take of him. Now just go!" she slams the door in my face.

"Come on." Jace turns and walks off, leaving me to hurry after him.

**Ok, I know what's going to happen after this, so I might update later, but I might not. It just depends on how I'm feeling and what I have to do today.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Next chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

**Please continue to send me ideas for this story, because while I have one for the next chapter, I don't know about after that.**

(Magnus POV)

Jace looks at me, his hand on the door knob. Just on the other side are the police.

There's another loud knock. Jace opens the door. Three cops stand there. The guy who had been knocking on the door smiles at us.

"Hello. How are you guys doing today?"

Jace smiles back. "We are doing very good. How are you guys?"

"We're good."

There's a small silence. Jace breaks it.

"So, what can we help you with?"

"We're just doing a check on all the warehouses here to make sure you still own the building, since a lot of people think it's funny to buy it, sell it back, but not move out. So we just need to see the papers that say you own it, some id, and we'll be on our way."

Jace nods and goes back inside. I stay by the door, watching the officers. Two of them start whispering about something, but I can't hear what it is.

Jace soon returns. He hands a paper to the cop, then a driver's license.

The cop looks it over, then hands it back. "Ok, you guys are good to go." He turns and walks back to the police car. The other two men get in as well.

Jace watches them drive away. Only when their gone does he shut the door.

"Hey, Isabelle!" he shouts.

There's a crash, and a loud "What!" from the back room.

"The cops are gone."

"That's good. Now shut up!"

Jace rolls his eyes. "Well, are any of you guys hungry? I'm going to go get something to eat."

"Just get something from somewhere for all of us." Isabelle calls.

Jace nods to himself. "Ok. Thanks for being specific." He grabs a set of car keys from a rack beside the door and leaves the warehouse.

With nothing else to really do, I go and sit on one of the couches to wait.

{Time skip}

"Hey, Magnus, wake up!"

I groan as someone yells in my ear. Slowly, I open my eyes to see Isabelle right in my face. "What?" I say, still half asleep.

"You fell asleep." She says. Clary is sitting on a couch nearby and Isabelle goes to sit beside her.

I sit up and rub my eyes. I don't remember falling asleep, but oh well. I was still tired from yesterday.

"Where's Jace?" I ask when I see that he isn't there.

"He's still gone getting food." Clary answers.

"How is Alec?"

Isabelle smiles. "He's fine. It took us a little bit, but we got him all fixed up."

In the silence that follows, I can't help but think about Alec. Again, seeing as the dream I had when I fell asleep was about him. I hope he is ok. Gun wounds are never a good thing. And they hurt like hell.

I wonder what will happen now. I mean, I know what's going on now, but if what Alec told me is true, and Hodge finds out that I know the truth, he could say I'm a criminal working with Alec, and since everyone knows who I am, they would be able to find Alec too. Or send people after me, like those men at the hotel.

My thoughts are inturupted by my phone buzzing. I pull it out of my pocket. "Hello?"

"Ah, Magnus. I got your voice mails. What was it you needed?" Hodge's voice fills me with dread for some reason. Probably because what Alec told me about him is most likely true.

Isabelle and Clary are both watching me.

"Oh, I just had to tell you that…uh…I haven't made any progress in finding Lightwood yet." I'm not very good at thinking on the spot, but I think, well, hope, that it's believable.

"And why was that so important?" Hodge asks.

"Well, I just thought that you would like to know."

"Alright. Well, if you get anywhere or need anything, let me know." He hangs up on me.

I slip my phone back into my pocket.

"Who was that?" Clary asks.

"My boss."

Isabelle raises an eyebrow. "Why did you lie to him?"

"Because I'm still not sure if what Alec told me was the truth or not. But seeing as men tried to kill us at the hotel, I'm guessing that part of it was true."

Isabelle sighs. "Why don't you believe him? Everything he told you was the truth."

"I'm just…not sure."

Isabelle frowns. "Well, I'm going to go check on Alec." she stands up and quickly leaves to the back room.

"Magnus, he was telling the truth." Clary says softly.

I want to believe what her most of all, since she is my friend, but I just don't feel like I can right now. "Look, Clary, I just need some kind of proof that tells me for sure that what Alec told me was the truth."

"What about those guys at the hotel? They knew where you would be, and they were intent on killing you."

I have nothing against that, but I don't want to admit that she's right.

When I don't say anything, Clary smiles. "Please Magnus. You have to just trust us."

Slowly, I nod. "Ok. I'll go along with whatever it is you guys are trying to do."

"We are trying to bring Hodge to justice after what he did." Clary says.

"But that does not mean I trust those Lightwood kids."

Clary nods. "Ok."

I hope they are telling truth, because if they aren't, then I might as well have just thrown myself in jail.

(Hodge POV)

I hang up on Magnus and scowl. He's suppose too be dead. Maybe that's why the guys I sent after him never called back. They failed to kill him and anyone with him, and I told them not to call back until the job was done.

I knew this would happen. Somehow, I just knew that my best agent would listen to what that criminal said. Of course, what Lightwood would have told Magnus was the truth.

But there is an upside to this.

The guys I sent after Magnus have pictures of him. They know what he looks like. And if they know what he looks like, they can find him. And if they find, they will find Lightwood, who should still be with him.

Once both of them are dead, I will be in the safe zone. Nobody will know the truth about what happened. Only me.

**Sorry it's short, but I needed a place to stop. I know what will happen in the next chapter, and it should be longer. It may turn out shorter, but it's at least suppose too be longer.**


	14. Chapter 14

**This would have been put earlier at like, at 9:00 this morning when it was done, but the stupid wi-fi wasn't working, so I had to wait. Sorry! It's not my fault it's all the wi-fi!**

(Magnus POV)

Jace finally came back with some food, and we all-minus Alec-sat down to eat.

As we ate, I remembered a question I had never gotten an answer to. "So, Clary, how did you end up knowing what was going on with the Lightwoods?"

Clary smiles. "I met Isabelle at a park in Florida."

Isabelle butts in, laughing. "I remember that."

Clary glares at her. "Well, we actually became really good friends, so we started meeting up all the time. After a while, I told Isabelle what it was that I did for a job. She then started to tell about them."

I nod and finish eating. As everyone else does, they leave to go do whatever it is they do around here.

(Alec POV)

My head hurts bit, but at least my thigh feels better than earlier. Isabelle and Clary finished disinfecting it and such a few hours ago. In that time, Jace has brought food, and Isabelle has checked up on me a few times.

I don't know why, but I feel…disappointed that Magnus never came in to see how I was doing. Everyone else has come in to check up on me.

The door to the room opens and Clary walks in. she looks worried. "Alec, do you think you can walk?"

I slowly sit up, swinging my legs over the edge of the table. "I think so. Why?"

Isabelle bursts into the room. "Magnus's boss Hodge has claimed him a wanted man for being in league with Alec."

"But, didn't he not know that Magnus had found me?"

"He's probably just assuming that Magnus has, and that you told him everything." Clary says.

"So, why-"

Isabelle cuts me off. "You and Magnus need to go to the mansion. The police won't be able to find you, and neither will anyone else looking for you guys." Isabelle goes around to all the tables in the room, picking up things and stuffing them into a duffel bag.

"Are you guys coming?"

"No. We are going to stay here and work on other things."

Clary takes the duffel bag from Isabelle and leaves the room. My sister comes over to me and watches as I stand up. My leg aches, but it's bearable.

When she sees that I'm good, Isabelle leads me out of the room and to the open front door. jace is outside, doing something with my motorcycle.

"Will you be able to drive it?"

I nod. "I'll be fine."

Isabelle nods. "You get ready to go then. I'll go get the things you'll need." She started to walk deeper into the warehouse, but looked at me over her shoulder and grinned. "Magnus included."

(Magnus POV)

I was walking around the warehouse aimlessly, thinking about everything. Jace had told us about Hodge wanting me dead. Hodge didn't even know for a fact that I had Alec, or that Alec had told me the truth, or that I believed the truth! He was just guessing, and trying to have me killed for a hunch.

I felt…betrayed by him. After all these years knowing him, everything he had ever told me was a big lie. But Clary had betrayed as well then. We had been friends for as long as I had been working at the agency, which I guess wasn't that long, but still.

So, the only person I really know that hasn't betrayed me was Alec.

"Magnus!" Isabelle yelled, starling me. "You and Alec are leaving."

"Why?"

"It's dangerous for you guys to stay here, with people after both of you now, so you guys are going to a safer place." She waves me to follow her and walks away. I follow her.

Isabelle leads me out the front door. I see Jace and Clary standing on the roof of a nearby warehouse.

Alec is standing with his back to us, hooking something onto the side of a motorcycle. I don't know what kind it is, because I'm not good with that, but it's one of those where you have to lean forward to ride.

Isabelle goes and stands by her brother. She says something before hugging him. Alec breaks the hug and goes back to what he was doing. Even from a few feet away I can hear Isabelle sigh.

I walk over towards the two.

Alec looks at me. "Are you ready to go?"

I nod. "Yes. But, why are you putting everything on a motorcycle? Aren't we going to-"

Alec shakes his head. "We are driving, just not a car. We're taking my motorcycle."

I slowly nod.

Isabelle makes a choking sound, trying not to laugh. When I look at her, she grins and laughs out loud this time.

I roll my eyes and turn back to Alec, only to find him sitting on the motorcycle. He leans forward to do something with the handle bars, his pants getting pulled taunt against his ass in the process.

Isabelle notices my sudden discomfort, and the cause of it. She laughs slightly, causing Alec to look at her funny over his shoulder. He sits back up and grabs a helmet from the ground beside his foot. Then he frowns.

"Isabelle, we only have one helmet."

Isabelle scowls and looks up at where Jace and Clary. "Jace! You were suppose too buy another helmet!"

"Oops! Sorry!" he hollers.

"Then you wear it." I tell Alec. He starts to protest. "If you wear it Alec, then you'll know I'm not wearing a helmet, therefore not safe, so you should drive more carefully, which will keep you from wrecking."

Alec and Isabelle both look slightly confused.

"And if people recognize me, with the helmet they won't know what you look like."

"But if you wear it, people won't know it's you to begin with." Alec points out.

I frown. "Just put it on."

Alec must see that I'm not going to wear no matter what, because he slips it on his head. It's one of those helmets that cover's your whole head, with dark tinted glass over the eyes.

"Get on." Alec says.

I slowly go over and sit behind him. Alec leans forward and starts the engine. Alec revs the engine, but looks back at me before driving. "You're going to fall off if you don't hold on."

I lean forward and wrap my arms tightly around his waist. On one hand, I'm enjoying being this close to Alec immensely. On the other hand, it's doing nothing to make my sudden problem go away, but instead making it much worse due to the fact that since we are leaning forward on the motorcycle, I'm leaning over Alec, my front side pressed firmly against his back side.

I don't doubt that he can feel my arousal. I just hope that he doesn't say anything about it. That would make this much worse than it has to be.

(Alec POV)

As Magnus leans forward on the motorcycle behind and wraps his arms around my waist, I almost yelp and jump away. Something hard is pressing into my ass, and I'm positive I know what it is.

He doesn't say anything, which I'm glad for. Trying to talk to him while feeling him against me would make it a lot worse. I can feel my face heating up by the second and I'm glad for the helmet.

I hope it doesn't take too long to get to the mansion where we're going to hide, because I'm starting to feel aroused with Magnus behind me in this position.

(Magnus POV)

I don't feel safe at all on the motorcycle at first, but it gets better the longer Alec drives.

We stop at a red light, and Alec leans back slightly, his ass pressing into me more. I shift uncomfortably, but that only makes it worse. Judging by how his body stiffens, I'm guessing, well, I know that Alec can feel me.

The light suddenly turns green, and Alec quickly starts to drive. I have to reach out and grab the first thing I can so I don't fall off the back of the seat. Unfortunately, the first thing that I grab are Alec's thighs. His body jerks, and one of my hands slips down to ghost over his crouch, along with his arousal.

I can't help but grin. I know at least his body likes us in this position, but what about the rest of him? I'll ask him later how he feels about me, because I know for a fact that the more time I spend with him, the more I like, maybe even love, this amazing young man.

**Ok, I decided to change what was going to happen in this chapter, so sorry that it's not very long, like I promised yesterday.**

**Keep telling me your ideas if you have an, because I keep deciding to not put some of mine in here, so I need more!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, I still need a few ideas, but this chapter is partially the idea of yomoe13. They gave me this idea at like, chapter 8, but I just now decided to use it. So thank u yomoe13 for that!**

**Anyways, please give me more ideas, and enjoy this shorter chapter which I am sorry for the length of, but the reason for why it is, is at the bottom!**

(Magnus POV)

"Are we almost there?" I yell as we're stopped at yet another red light. So far we've been stopped at every single one. The ones in town, and the ones outside of town, like the one we're at now.

"It shouldn't be too long, but it kind of depends on if we're going to be stopping at every light." Alec replies, annoyance lacing through his voice.

As we sit there, a van pulls up next to us. All the windows are down, and the whole van is full of guys wearing sweatshirts and hats of some college football team. They have their radio turned up as loud as it can possibly go and it's playing some song that's very annoying to listen to.

Alec mutters something to himself, but I can't hear it over the college guys.

The guy sitting behind the driver leans out the window. "Hey, where are you guys going?" he yells at Alec and I.

"None of your business." Alec snaps.

The guy laughs. "Ok, fine. Just wondering." He sits back down and the guy sitting beside him leans over him to look out the window.

"Are you guys both dudes?" he slurres out, clearly flat out drunk.

"Why are you asking that?" the driver asks.

The drunk guy points to us. "Well usually you see a guy and girl on a motorcycle, 'cause your closer so it's more romantic, but I've never seen to guys on one."

The guys start laughing, and luckily the light turns green. Alec speeds off, away from the van.

(Alec POV)

It's about twenty minutes later that we reach the mansion. The whole thing is white, and is really hard to miss in the dark forest. But I don't think people will look here for us. Or, Magnus. He is still the only one that has seen my face, so I'm safe.

I park my motorcycle in the mansions garage. There are two cars in here, which Jace had bought and stored here in case we ever needed them.

The whole house should be stocked up with food and things, so I won't have to bother with going to buy stuff for a few days.

Magnus gets off the motorcycle and stands a few feet away.

I get off also and take off the helmet, setting it on the seat.

(Magnus POV)

"You can go inside if you want to." Alec says as he begins to unstrap a bag from the motorcycle.

"Um, ok." I turn to a nearby door and open it, stepping inside the mansion. I leave the door open and start to wander around the house. It's pretty big, with about ten bedrooms, each having their own private bathroom, a kitchen, two dining rooms, a laundry room, and two living rooms.

There's a thin layer of dust on everything in the house. I go to one of the living rooms, the one on the top floor, and sit down on the couch. Dust puffs up into the air, making me sneeze several times.

I wonder if Clary is ok. She probably is, seeing as she's with Jace and Isabelle. I still don't know if I trust them completely. But after seeing that Hodge had said I was working with Alec to 'bring down the country' as he had said in some news interview we had watched at the warehouse, I'm finding it easier to trust Alec than Hodge.

I mean, if what he said wasn't true, why would he have said that?

There are a few quiet footsteps downstairs, then the creaking of the stairs as someone, most likely Alec, comes upstairs.

"Hey, Magnus, where are you?"

"I'm in here." I yell back.

More footsteps down this hallway. Alec appears in the doorway. "Did you find where everything is?"

"Ya."

There's an awkward silence. Alec breaks it. "You can pick a room to stay in later."

"Ok."

Alec nods to himself. "I'm going to go fix something for dinner. It's already 7:00."

As he starts to leave, I get up and grab his arm. Alec looks at me, confused. "Why don't we go out and eat."

Alec stares at me for a moment, but slowly nods. "Ok."

{Time skip}

We decide to not take the motorcycle to go eat. I drive one of the cars instead.

"Where should we go?" I ask Alec as we drive through a small nearby town.

"I don't care."

"Well, I don't either."

"Then go to the first place you see."

I look at Alec and raise an eyebrow.

He smiles shyly. "Isabelle, Jace and I would always do that when we couldn't decide on one place. We ended up at some pretty weird places." He laughs.

I laugh with him. "I bet." I do as he says and pull into the parking lot of the next restaurant. It's some sushi place called Lou's Sushi.

"I love the name." Alec says sarcastically as we walk up to the door.

"Ya. I would have never guessed what the sell." I say, opening the door and holding it for Alec. He walks in, blushing slightly, and I enter after him.

A waiter comes over. "Hello. How many are in your party?"

"Just us two." I say.

The man nods and leads us to a table in the corner. Alec sits down with his back to the wall. I sit across from him. The waiter hands each of us a menu.

"I'll be right back to take your order."

After he leaves, there's a silence between us. I'm not sure what to say to him. What do you say to someone you don't even know?

"So, is your leg feeling better?" I ask him awkwardly.

"Oh, yes, it feels much better." Alec responds without looking at me, but keeps his eyes on the tabele.

"That's good."

Shit, now what?

**Alright, I need serious help.**

**What should they talk about? Because I really don't know. So, if you want an update, please give me an idea for what they can talk about, because I have no clue what-so-ever!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, thanks to everyone who gave me ideas for what they should talk about over dinner. It really helped me!**

**And I love all the ideas you guys are giving, their all helping me a lot, but I could still use some more, so keep them coming!**

(Magnus POV)

"Thank you." Alec says as the waiter places his food in front of him. Turns out they don't sell sushi at Lou's sushi. Misleading name. But I got some kind of salad. I wasn't really paying attention when I ordered. But, Alec had gotten soup.

"Enjoy." he says before going off to the kitchen.

Before the waiter brought our food and drinks, Alec and I didn't really talk at all. We just sat there in awkward silence.

"So, how's life?" I ask Alec.

"Um, good, I guess." Alec nervously picks up his spoon and dips it into the soup he got.

There's yet another awkward silence.

As I think of what to ask him, I get the idea to play twenty questions. I've always loved that game, but especially since I add a few more rules to the game. "Let's play twenty questions."

Alec nods. "Ok."

"But the way I play it."

Alec frowns. "How do you play it that's any different from the normal way to play?"

"Well, how I play twenty questions is that you have to ask the first thing that comes to mind, no matter how weird or embarrassing. Ok?"

Alec nods slowly.

"And then after I ask you something, you ask me something. We just keep going back and forth until we have each asked twenty questions."

"Alright."

"Can I go first?" I say eagerly. I already know that this is going to be fun.

"Sure."

Ok, first thing that comes to mind… "Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Alec smiles slightly at my question. "No. What's your favorite color?"

"I like all colors. Except brown."

"You have to pick one color."

"Fine then, I would have to pick…blue, like the color of your eyes."

Alec just nods, and I mentally beat my head against a wall. Did he really not get that? Well, I guess he never really tries to get attention from anyone being a criminal and all.

"Um…what's your favorite food?" Alec asks.

"I would have to say pizza. It's just such a simple food. Ok, my question is…" What should I ask him? Ok, first thing that comes that to mind… "Alright, this is a weird question, but it's the first thing I thought of, ok?"

Alec looks at me suspiciously. "Ok."

"So, the question is how many times have you had sex?"

Alec's face turns bright red. "Do I have to answer that?"

I grin. "Yes, you do. Remember the rules? No matter how weird or embarrassing, you have to answer."

Alec groans and drops his head. He mutters something under his breath.

"What was that?"

Alec says it a little louder, but I still don't hear it.

"What? I can't hear you."

Alec glares at me. "I said never!" some people at a nearby table look give us funny looks.

"So-"

He cuts me off. "It's my turn now. What's your favorite flower?"

"I love orchids. So, going back to my last question, are you a virgin in like, every sense of the word?"

"If I understand correctly what you mean, then yes, I am in every sense."

"Well, we'll have to make sure that changes."

Alec either ignores that, didn't hear what I said, or really doesn't get it. "What's your best childhood memory?"

"Oh, I didn't really have a good childhood."

Alec just looks at me. "Then, why not?"

I sigh. "My mother and my father got divorced before I was born. I never knew my dad. But my mom had a different boyfriend each week. She never really had time for me."

"Oh."

"What was your best childhood memory?" I ask him.

Alec immediately brightens up. "When we went to Dollywood."

"Dollywood?"

"It's an amusement park in Tennessee. "

"So, what happened?"

"Well, there were a lot of really fun rides, but it was the best part of my childhood because it was the only time we were together as a family. My parents were always traveling around, leaving us with babysitters, and they were sometimes even gone for a year before visiting, but they only stayed with us for a few days. When we went to Dollywood, we stayed in a nearby hotel and went every day for two weeks. It was the longest we were ever together at a time."

I find it really sad that his parents were never there. I mean, my mom and her boyfriends didn't really care about me, but they were still there.

Alec and I take a few minutes to eat some of our food.

"Ok, whose turn is it now?" Alec asks me.

"I think it's your turn."

Alec nods. "Ok, um…what's your favorite word?"

"Meese."

"What?"

"Meese. That's my favorite word."

"I don't think that's a real word."

"Well, I consider it a word, so there."

"Fine, meese is a word."

"My turn. When was the last time you loved someone?"

Alec looks away from me. "Well, seeing as I like someone now…I guess that counts, right?"

"Yes it does count. But, who do you like?"

"No, it's my turn. What are you going to do after this?"

"What do you mean by this?"

Alec lowers his voice. "I mean after we get Hodge in jail for what he did."

"If we get Hodge in jail."

"We will."

"Well, IF we do, I'll figure it out then."

There's a few minutes of silence as we eat more.

"How many questions have we asked?" I wonder aloud, trying to think of it.

"I don't know, but we should probably go back to the mansion soon."

"I'm ready to go if you are."

Alec nods. Just as he's about to get the waiter, the guy comes over. He sits the check on the table. How did he know we were done eating? Alec takes out his wallet and pays. The waiter takes it and leaves.

Alec and I both get up and leave the restaurant. Outside, it's gotten dark and is fairly cold. Alec gets in the passenger side, me in the driver's side.

{Time skip}

When we get back to the mansion, both of us get out and head into the mansion. I sit on a chair in the living room, ready to go to sleep. Alec heads upstairs. He stops half way up and turns back to me.

"Hey, um, thanks for tonight."

I laugh softly. "Why are you thanking me?"

"Well, I've never had dinner with anyone but my sibling, and it's never without talking about what we're going to do about Hodge. I'm thanking you because I had fun and wasn't worried about anything for a change." He turns away and disappears upstairs.

It's only until later, when I'm about to fall asleep in one of the bedrooms, that I realize I never did ask Alec who he liked.

**Well, that's it for today I think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, so this is a shorter chapter, which I am very sorry for, but I need ideas. More about that at the end, but for now, enjoy the chapter, which is basically just a filler! Hope you like it anyways!**

(Magnus POV)

The day after we went out and ate at Lou's Sushi, Alec decides that we need to clean up the mansion. Why, I don't know. We're only here to hide out, not live, so I don't see why a little bit of dust matters, but Alec insists.

"Magnus, your spacing out again."

I blink and look at Alec, who stands in front of me. He looks pissed. Probably because we've been standing here for fifteen minutes and have gotten nothing done because I keep spacing out. It's not my fault cleaning is boring though.

"I'm sorry Alec. What were you saying?"

"I was asking you if you wanted to dust or vacuum."

"I'll vacuum."

Alec nods and points to the corner of the large living room, where a small vacuum cleaner sits. I go over to it and plug it in. When I turn around I have to slap over my mouth to stop my laughing.

Alec is standing on a chair, dusting the top of a shelf. That in itself isn't very funny, but it is when you add in the feather duster he's using, and the large dust splotch on his ass.

I can't help myself, walking up behind him and slapping him hard on the ass. Alec yelps, dropping the duster and reaching back to slap at my hands.

"What are you doing?"

I laugh. "Hold still. There's still some dust on your ass." I start to try and brush the dust away. Most of it doesn't come off, but oh well.

"What are you-Hey! Stop it!" Alec shoves my hands away and turns to face me. Or, more like look down at me. Because he was still standing in a chair though, I ended up at eye level with his crouch.

I look up at him. "What? Do you want dust stuck to your ass?"

"Well, no, but-"

"I was just helping you get it off."

"I can get it off myself."

"But you can't see your own ass, can you?"

"No."

"Then how do you know if you got it all?"

"I could just guess."

"It would be much easier to let me get it."

"Yes, it would, but just because it's easier doesn't mean I want you touching my ass."

"Why not?"

"Just go vacuum!"

I put my hands up in mock defeat. "Ok, ok. I'll go vacuum." I turn and start to go back over to the vacuum.

Alec huffs and gets off of the chair to pick up the duster. He gets back up on the chair and turns his back to me.

While he's not paying me any attention, I quickly go back over to him and take a swipe at the rest of the dust stuck to his ass. It all comes off and I take a few hurried steps away.

Alec looks over his shoulder, glaring at me. "I told you to stop it!"

I smile innocently at him and go to vacuum.

(Alec POV)

It's lunch time before we finish dusting and vacuuming. It's all Magnus's fault. According to him, I kept somehow getting dust on my ass and he just had to get it off because I couldn't see it. I'm not that stupid though. I know there wasn't any dust on my ass because I never sat down anywhere and dust doesn't just appear.

I let it go though, because Magnus isn't admitting to anything anytime soon.

For lunch, Magnus orders pizza, but he says someone else's address, a house nearby us. He says it's so nobody knows where we are. I wonder what those people thought when they saw a guy standing outside their house waiting for the pizza guy to come.

The pizza guy was probably confused also.

After we eat, I go upstairs to get my phone so I call Isabelle. She told me to call when we first got to the mansion, but I didn't really feel like talking to her then.

"Hey Isabelle." I say when she picks up.

"I TOLD YOU TO CALL AS SOON AS YOU GOT THERE!" she screeches.

"What if we did just to the mansion?"

"Did you?"

"No."

"Then why didn't you call?"

"I was busy."

"With what?"

"None of your business."

Isabelle sighs. "Fine, don't tell me."

{time skip}

"Ok, bye Isabelle." I hang up. Looking at my phone I see that we had been talking for an hour. Surprising, seeing as we didn't talk about anything at all.

I get up to go check on Magnus.

When I get downstairs, it only takes a few moments for me to find him. He's in the living room, lying on the couch.

"Magnus?"

I move around to the front of the couch and see that he's fast asleep. I quietly go over to a hallway closet and pull out a large quilt. I go back over and gently lay it over him.

Magnus gently stirs, but doesn't wake up.

I go back upstairs to my room and lay down to sleep.

**Ok, I really need help with ideas for what should happen. I have a few ideas, but they can't happen yet, so someone needs to help me with ideas for what's going to happen in the mansion.**

**Please help me with ideas! I would really appreciate it! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**ok, this is just a really short filler. I wrote some notices at the bottom of the chapter which I would appreciate if you read.**

(Magnus POV)

I wake up to find myself on the living room couch. A large blanket covers me. I hope Alec put it over me, because if he didn't, and I didn't, then someone else was in the house and that's just plain creepy and weird and disturbing.

Standing up I go to the kitchen. The pizza box sits on the counter from yesterday, a few pieces of pizza still sitting inside it. I leave it there, and continue to wander around the house, searching for Alec.

Finally, I find him in one of the bedrooms upstairs. He's still asleep, and I don't want to wake him up.

Going back downstairs, I sit back on the couch and stay there for a moment, thinking. What should I do? I could wake Alec up, but he needs to sleep. I could eat some of that pizza in the kitchen, but it's probably very stale and not very fresh.

I could listen to some music. But I don't have an Ipod or anything like that with me. it would still be at my house. But Alec does have an Ipod.

I quickly get back up and go to find Alec's bag, which would have his Ipod in it. I think at least. But I have no idea where his bag is, so I spend about an hour looking it. figures it would be in the same room as Alec.

Quietly I dig through it until I find his Ipod. I'm about to leave when I notice that one of the notebooks from his bag is sitting on the bottom of the bed with a pen.

I reach over to it and pick it up. Then I leave the bedroom, shutting the door behind me carefully.

When I get back downstairs, I open the notebook up to the first page. It's full of a bunch of scribbles and words I can't make out. I flip to the next page and see a few more scribbles. As I continue turning pages, I see that about half of it is full of scribbles.

I set the notebook down on the table and am about to turn on his Ipod when I hear a door opening and closing upstairs. There are soft footsteps, and then the creaking of stairs. Alec appears in the room. He looks at me, then sees the notebook sitting on the table.

He comes over and snatches it off the table. "What are you doing with this?"

"I was curious, so I looked at it. By the way, why do you just have a bunch of pages covered in scribbles?"

"You just saw the pages with scribbles?" he asks me, seeming to calm down a bit.

"Yes. Why? Was there a page with something else on it?"

Alec hesitates, and doesn't answer my question. "I drew scribbles on all the pages because I was bored and trying to go to sleep."

"Oh. Are all the pages full of scribbles?"

"Not all of them."

"Can I see the other pages?" I ask him.

Alec holds the notebook tightly. "No." he states simply.

I sigh. "Fine. What do we have to do today?"

Alec thinks for a moment. "I don't know. I don't think there's anything we have to do."

"Great." I say sarcastically.

Alec raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"There's nothing to do here."

"Why don't you watch TV."

"I didn't know if it worked."

"Of course it does." Alec walks up to it and grabs the TV remote. He brings it over and holds it out to me.

I take it from him. "Thanks."

Alec nods. "I'm going to go take a shower. you can take one when I'm done if you want."

"Ok." I start flipping through channels.

Alec turns and heads up the stairs. A few minutes late i hear the water running.

**Ok, I was going to make it longer, but I need a bit of help first!**

**So, I know what's going to happen next, but, I know this will sound weird, I need an idea for an argument. Something is going to happen, they are going to get into an argument, and then my idea will happen. But I don't know what they'll argue about, so if someone could help me with an idea for an argument they can have, please let me know. I will give you a cyber-cookie if you give me a good idea!**

**Now for the next thing. Later this week, I am leaving on a trip, and we will not be getting back until the weekend, so I won't be updating then. I don't know about tomorrow. I will try to write while we're gone, but I'm not sure if I can. Just thought I would let you know. So send in more ideas and I will see you when I get back! **


	19. Chapter 19

**2 things.**

**Change of plan with this story. I am not using the argument idea, but I am still using my idea for what was to come after that. But since everyone was so nice and gave me ideas for arguments anyways, you may all have a cyber-cookie! XD**

**Sorry it took me a bit of time to update this. That trip took it right out of me. I don't care if it was downhill, 15 mile bike rides are tiring. And that was only one way. (We didn't go round trip for 30 miles though. we took a bus back to our car. If you have ever been on/know about the Highawatha trail in Idaho/Montana, you know what I'm talking about!) and it's hard to bike while filming. That's what I was doing most of the way. It was fun, but hard. I did not get the chance to write anything while I was away. Sorry!**

**Ok, so- oh, wait, make that 3 things!**

**This story is coming to a close! Not really. I just know what's going to happen from here on out, so it won't(shouldn't) take me too long to update. I expect 5, maybe 7 more chapters. Idk, it depends on how long I make the chapters, and if I put fillers in. how about this: you guys tell me if you want longer chapters but less of them or shorter chapters but more of them, and fillers or no fillers. If it's a yes to fillers, tell me what you want to happen.**

**Ok, now for the chapter! Magnus has a conversation with himself also, so be prepared for that.**

(Magnus POV)

There is nothing on TV. Nothing at all! I've been flipping through channels forever! I look at my phone and sigh. Scratch the forever part. It's only been ten minutes. But it feels like forever.

The water is still running, so I guess Alec is still in the shower. Unless he just left the water on for some reason. No, he's still in the shower. Who leaves the water running?

I change the channel again to something called Brazilian Butt Lift. Whatever that is. Quickly, I change the channel again, this time to some old movie made in the 70's that I don't know the name of. It's the only thing I've come across that looks mildly good, so I leave it playing.

The water stops running and I try not to imagine Alec getting out of the shower, the little water droplets coursing down his body… ok, I'm done with that train of thought. It's not getting me anywhere. I hear a door opening and then some soft footsteps.

"Hey Magnus." Alec calls down to me. "Can you go to the laundry room and get me some clothes? I forgot to bring some up here with me."

"Yes, I'll bring some up." I say, standing up and wondering how he forgot to bring clothes up. Of course, once I did forget to turn off the oven when I left my house.

"Thanks." With that, I hear Alec retreating back to the bathroom.

I don't know where the laundry room is, but lucky me finds it after a few minutes of searching. It's right by the kitchen, so I'm not sure how I missed it. I dig around in a large pile of clothes sitting on a shelf in the corner of the room for a few minutes before finding a black shirt that looks like it would fit Alec and lay it over my arm as I continue digging around. I finally find a pair of blue jeans. They look like they'll fit him, but they may also be too small.

Oh well.

Continuing my search, I find some plain boxers that should fit Alec. Like the jeans, I'm not entirely sure if they will though.

Taking the clothes with me, I head back into the living room and then up the stairs. When I get to the bathroom door, I knock.

"Who is it?" Alec's voice is slightly muffled, but I can still here the playfulness in his words.

"Who do you think it is? Because as far as I know, we're the only two people here." I say, grinning slightly.

There's a laugh from the other side of the door, then the small click as the door opens a crack. Alec peers out of it at me. His black hair falls in his face, still wet except for the drying ends that curl a bit. Warm mist seeps out of the small opening.

I hold out the clothes to him. "Here."

He smiles. "Thanks." Reaching out he takes the clothes from me and retreats from the door. He doesn't shut it back though, or tell me to go away. Part of me wants him to tell me to leave, but a larger part of me wants him to say something. I'm not sure what I want him to say, but I wish he would.

He doesn't though, and neither do I. instead, I go back downstairs to the living room and fall onto the couch. The movie is still playing, but I have zero interest in it. No, I'm stuck thinking about Alec and, well, everything about him. Mostly what he means to me.

I mean, at first I was just bringing Alec in to justice, and I just thought of him as a criminal, but then he told me what I now fully believe as the truth, and now I don't know what I think about him. He's really nice, and smart, and sometimes a badass guy, but I think I lo-no, I like him. A lot. But, like a crush. Right? I can't love him, can i? Usually people know each other for years before they love each other, and I've only known him for a few weeks, maybe even a month.

_But love is love, right? _A little voice in my head quips up.

Yes, but I don't know so many things about him. How can I love him?

_You can love someone and not know something about them. It happens all the time. All that means is that you have to take the time to get to know them more and to learn everything about them later._

The door upstairs opens and I hear Alec descending the steps. He comes around the couch and sits down beside me.

"What are you watching?" he asks with a frown.

"I have no idea."

Alec doesn't answer, but stares at the TV screen.

Do I love him? Well, I guess I need to know if he loves me.

_So ask him!_

But, I can't ask him. I don't-

_Ask him on a date._

That could work. I turn and look at Alec. "Hey, Alec?"

"Huh?" he looks over at me.

"Would you like to go with me to dinner?"

Alec frowns. "What if someone sees you? You are still wanted by Hodge."

"I know, but we can be careful."

Alec mulls it over for a minute. "Would it just be like, dinner, or would it be like, well, a date?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Then it would be as a date."

Alec pauses for a moment. "So, are you asking me on a date?"

"I thought that much was clear, but if I need to be clearer, then yes, I am asking you on a date." I say playfully, grinning.

Alec lightly smacks my arm, but he's smiling also. "Then yes, I will go to dinner with you."

My heart starts to beat faster. "Tonight?"

"Tonight." Alec states, getting up and walking away.

I want to shout out loud. Alec accepted my dinner date invitation! I mean, sure, he probably would have come with me even if he had said no to the date to keep an eye on me, but he said yes to the date!

Could he love me like I love him? Well, I think I love him. Maybe I just like him. I don't know, but either way, I'm acting like a love sick school girl, aren't I?

**Yay, a longish chapter!**

**I hope you guys liked it, and if you would please answer on the chapter length and the filler things, I would be very appreciative! **


	20. Chapter 20

**XD finally at chapter 20! Farthest I have ever gotten! I'm proud of myself.**

(Magnus POV)

I don't have anything to do for the rest of the day, so I just stay watching TV. Alec keeps running around, doing something. I think he's cleaning.

After a few hours, Alec stops behind me. "You should go take a shower."

I look over my shoulder at him. "Why? Do you want me too?"

He shakes his head. "No. You smell bad." He turns on his heel and walks away into the kitchen.

With a sigh I get up and start to go to the shower when I stop, remembering something. "Alec, I don't have any other clothes with me though."

Alec comes back out of the kitchen and goes into the laundry room. When he comes back a moment later, he's carrying a pile of clothes. He tosses them to me.

"Where did these come from?" I ask.

"Jace went to your house and picked some of your clothes up, then sent them here through the mail."

I find this all slightly disturbing, but I decide to not say anything about it. Instead I say a quick thanks to Alec and head up the stairs to the shower.

Before I get in though, I send Isabelle a text, asking her what Alec's favorite restaurant. She answers not a minute later, saying that he loves some Italian place. I hope my date with Alec goes as planned.

(Alec POV)

After Magnus goes to get in the shower, I finish what I had been doing before. Cleaning the house. Everything was covered in layers of dust when we got here. Every time you took a step, dust filled the air. Maybe Magnus didn't notice, but I have always been allergic to dust.

With him out of the way, I can clean the living room. When that's done, I go back into the kitchen. According to the clock on the oven, it's 5:00.

The water goes off, and after a few minutes, Magnus returns back to the living room. He looks at the clock, then smiles at me.

"Are you ready to go?"

I nod.

(Magnus POV)

Alec leads the way out to the garage. "Which vehicle should we take?"

"I don't know. Which do you want to take?"

"I don't know. Whose driving?"

"I don't know."

"Ok. Um, pick A, B, C or D."

"How about C."

"Ok."

"Which vehicle is C?"

"That green car." Alec relies.

I raise an eyebrow. "The green car?"

"I don't know what it's called."

Of course. I follow him over to the car that was C. "I'm driving this time." He gets in the driver's side, than looks at me. "Where are we going?"

"Drive to the nearest park, ok?" I say, getting in the passenger side.

Alec looks a bit confused, but shrugs. "Ok."

[time skip]

When we get to the nearest park, Alec parks the car and gets out. I do too and he locks the car.

"What are we doing here?"

Taking Alec's hand, I lead him over to a picnic table. Alec sits down, watching me.

"I need the keys." I say, holding out my hand.

"Why?"

"Because I am going to go get us something to eat, and I want it to be a surprise."

"Um, ok."

"And you're going to wait here until I get back, then we can eat without being disturbed. Ok?"

Alec looks a bit confused as to why I want it to be a surprise, but he doesn't ask. He just shrugs and hands me the car keys.

"You better not take too long."

"I won't." I lean down and give him a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'll be back in twenty minutes." Then I turn and go to the car. Alec watches as I start the engine and pull out of the parking lot.

(Alec POV)

I watch as Magnus drives away, and I keep watching until he's out of sight.

I was shocked when he kissed me. It may have only been on the cheek, but still. I wish he had kissed. Like, a real kiss. Now that I think about it, why didn't he kiss me? He could have, but he didn't. Maybe he didn't want to? Or he was waiting until after we ate. I don't know, but why AM I worrying about this? This is something Isabelle or Jace would worry about. Not me!

But I am worrying about this. Does that mean I'm like my siblings? They always worrying like that when they're in love.

Does that mean I'm in love with Magnus? I guess I could be. He is really nice, and friendly, and handsome. But we haven't known each other very long. Does that make it not love I feel for him? Or does it still count?

I guess it could still count. But does Magnus love me? even if I do love him, it means nothing if he doesn't love me.

I could ask him. But that would be weird. Well, not weird so much as-

_Snap!_

My head automatically turns in the direction of the sound. What was that? I wonder.

It could have been an animal. Or someone walking by. Or a-

_Snap!_

It's closer this time than the last. I bet it's a little bunny rabbit or something. Maybe a squirrel, or a-

"Excuse me."

I look and see a man standing beside the picnic table I sit at. So it was him. "Can I help you with something?" I ask, frowning slightly. Why is he here? And what does he want? I was in the middle of thinking.

"Yes, you can help me with something." He grins.

There are loud footsteps behind me and before I can turn around, something hard smashes into the back of my head. There are a few seconds that my head buzzes, than everything goes black.

(Magnus POV)

It only took me ten minutes to get the food from Alec's favorite restaurant. As I drive back to the park, I can't help but feel like something is wrong.

I'm not sure if anything is wrong, but better safe than sorry. Speeding up, I drive as quickly to the park as I can without getting pulled over by police.

When I finally get to the park, I pull into the parking lot and get out, grabbing the bag with our food. I see the picnic table, but Alec isn't there.

He could just be in the bathroom. I go over to the table and set the bag down. I sit down as well, waiting for Alec to return. About a minute later, I start to wonder if he left.

But why would he leave? He wouldn't have a reason to, would he? But what if something happened and he had to leave? He would have told me had that happened, wouldn't he have?

While I wait, and debate where Alec is, I run my hand over the surface of the picnic table. I frown when my hand runs across something wet.

It didn't rain, did it? Even if it had the whole table would be wet, not this one spot.

Raising my hand up, I look at it.

I gasp. Is this, blood? Why would blood be on the picnic table? Is it Alec's?

My phone buzzes in my pocket. I pull it out, using the hand without the blood on it, and see that it's a call from Alec. I quickly answer.

"Where are you?" I ask angrily.

The voice that answers isn't Alec's. "Hello Magnus Bane."

**Sorry this is a day, almost two days, late. I had a mix of writers block and laziness.**

**Anyways, next chapter should be up tomorrow. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys. Sorry that this is such a short chapter, but I wanted to leave it here. I know what will happen, so it should be up sometime this weekend, most likely Monday though, unless I have time to write. And sorry that this wasn't up yesterday. I was busy had a bit of writers block.**

(Magnus POV)

"Who is this?"

"A friend of Hodge's. I believe you know him as well, correct?"

"Where is-"

He cuts me off. "Your friend is here with me. I would say he'll be ok, but that's a lie."

"What do you want?"

"Since you asked." He chuckles. "Nothing at the moment from you. Hodge wants to know who your friend is first."

"The why did you call me? And who-"

He cuts me off again. "I thought I would call you to let you know where your friend is. Just so you wouldn't worry."

I'm about to say something else when there's another voice in the background. I can't tell what they say though.

"Well, I have to go now." The man says to me. "It seems your friend has woken up."

"Hey, wait-"

The man ignores me and hangs up. I sit there for a few seconds, listening to the silence. With a sigh I finally close my phone. I slip it into my pocket and try to think of someone who might be able to help me find where Alec is.

(Alec POV)

My head hurts like hell when I finally come too. I open my eyes and see that I'm in a dingy old building. Tables covered in junk are everywhere in the room. There aren't any windows in this room, only a small light bulb on the ceiling lighting the room.

When I try to move I realize that I'm tied to the chair I sit, ropes around my ankles, waist, hands and forearms. My arms are turned funny, so that the palms of my hands face up.

"Good, your awake."

I look and see entering the room the same man from the park. He smiles at me.

"What's your name?" he asks me.

I don't answer, but glare at him. He doesn't need to know my name.

He frowns at my silence. "Tell me."

I still don't.

The man scowls and turns to one of the tables. When he turns back, my blood freezes.

He grins and walks towards me, twirling the knife in his hand. "I'll tell you my name." he says, stopping in front of me.

Again I don't answer.

"You can call me Tim. Now, what can I call you?"

When I don't answer again, Tim walks around behind me. a moment later I feel the cold sting of the knife against my neck.

"I suppose I don't need to know your name. But if you don't tell me, then there's something else you must do for me." he leans closer and whispers in my ear. "You see, I'm a sadistic at heart, and I love to hear people scream in pain." He comes back around in front of me. "Either tell me your name, or I will hear you scream."

Another man enters the room. "Tim, Hodge said we can't hurt him."

"He told me that we could do whatever we needed to do to get his name. If we have to almost kill him, then so be it."

"But-"

"Besides, when we have to get Bane here, it'll be much easier if he hears his friend screaming and begging for mercy."

The other man shrugs and leaves the room. Five other men come in after he leaves.

Tim grins at me. "Are you sure you won't tell me your name?"

No, no I won't. I won't tell you anything. I won't scream for you, and I won't give you my name!

**Sorry again this is so short!**


	22. Chapter 22

**2 things.**

**Sorry this took is a bit, and use the term bit loosely, late, but I got a bunch of really amazing good ideas for my story that isn't fanfic, but my own, so I've been caught up in that. I also had writers block. But this is a longer chapter! Does that count for anything?**

**I am very sorry and quite ashamed to say this, but I have grown bored and tired of this story. That is why I am sorry to announce that after this, there will be one more chapter that will be a time skip thing, placed a year (I think) after this. Then after that there will be chapter explaining what happened in between the two chapters. Sound good? Ok.**

**And a quick side note for this chapter. If it's italicized, then it's what Alec, or Magnus, is thinking. That is all. :3**

(Alec POV)

I won't scream. I don't care how many times they cut me with that knife, I won't scream!

I close my eyes tightly so I don't have to watch as Tim makes a large slash across my wrist. Now I know they tied me with my wrists facing up.

He turns to one of the other men in the room. "Get the whip!"

The man nods and leaves the room. In his hands I see a long, black whip. Two other men come over to me and untie me from the chair. I'm too weak to fight back as the drag me to another room. This one is empty, except for two chains hanging from the ceiling and two on the floor underneath.

The men take me over to them and chain my wrists to the ceiling, then chain my ankles to the floor. Tim comes in the room. He takes the whip from the other man and cracks it against the floor.

"Last chance." He says.

I don't scream. I don't tell him my name, or a fake name, either.

Tim moves around behind me. I can't see him, but I can hear him walking around.

_Maybe he's just trying to scare me._

There's a loud crack as the whip hits right behind my left foot.

_He won't actually whip me, while he? _

The whip cracks again, barely nipping my bare foot.

_He's not going to hit me. He's just trying to scare me, that's all-Shit!_

I almost do scream in shock as the whip digs into the flesh of my back. I manage not to though. somehow.

_Maybe he actually would whip me._

I'm not as surprised the second time the whip slashes through my skin. It hurts like fucking hell, but I'm not going to give in.

"Scream!" Tim commands, walking back around so I can see him. When I don't, he hits me of the face. He then turns away from me and walks out of the room. When he returns he's carrying my phone. Pushing a few buttons, he holds it up to his ear as it rings on the other line.

(Magnus POV)

Earlier I called Clary and told her about Alec being missing. She was currently working with Isabelle and Jace to find him. They had told me to just hang tight and be ready to do what they told me to do.

I really wished that they had given me something to do. With nothing on my mind, I had nothing to do but worry about Alec. Was he ok? no, probably not. Kidnappers don't just treat they're prisoners like hotel guests.

As is it in Alec's car, waiting, my phone rings. I don't even look to see who it is. "Hello?"

"Hello. Remember me?"

Stupid jackass. "How could I ever forget." I say dryly.

There's a slight laugh. "Well, your friends here. He doesn't look so good either. Would you like a picture?"

"You are a fucking-"

He cuts off my string of curses. "If you want it to stop, all you have to do is tell me if your friend is Alec Lightwood."

"No, his name is Allen." I say the first that pops into mind.

Tim laughs again. "Are you sure? Because we have the equipment to do a polygraph test, and what would happen if I asked if that was his name, and the test came back as him lying? Well, then we would know he was Lightwood. I mean, why else would you lie about his name?"

Before I can say anything to that Tim hangs up on me.

(Alec POV)

Tim hangs up the phone. From the brief conversation, I know that he was talking to Magnus. It worries me, what he said about the polygraph test, but it won't say I lied if I don't say anything.

Tim slips my phone into his pocket. He looks at the men that stand by the door. Leaning over, Tim whispers something to one of them. The guy nods and leaves the room, followed by the others. They close the door behind themselves.

Tim walks behind me again, and I prepare myself for more.

(Magnus POV)

I'm about to call Clary again and ask if they have made any progress when my phone buzzes, the screen lighting up with the '1 new text message' sign.

I click on the text and see that it's from Alec's phone.

The message pops up.

**Here's your friend! **It says cheerfully. Scrolling down I see a picture attached.

The picture is of Alec. He's standing up and his back to the camera, his arms chained above his head and his feet chained to the floor. His feet are bare and his shirt hangs off his body in tatters. Long slashes run across his back, blood flowing from them and running down his body, pooling on the floor around his feet. The room that Alec's in I old and dingy looking, almost like a cabin or something.

I forward the picture to Clary and quickly tell her about my conversation about with Tim. I also ask if they have gotten anywhere.

(Clary POV)

I show the picture Magnus sent to me to both Isabelle and Jace. We're driving right now, on our way to where Magnus is. We still have a bit of a drive left though.

Isabelle takes my phone from me and inspects the picture. "That bastard." She grumbles. "Jace, are there any buildings that this might be in?"

Jace, who is driving, takes my phone from his sister in the passenger seat and looks at the picture. "I don't know. This looks like it might be a cabin or something."

"It's a start." I say. "Are there any cabins around here? Or where Magnus is?"

Jace hands my phone back to me. "Um…there are a few I can think of."

Isabelle suddenly snaps her fingers. "Jace!"

Jace snaps his fingers. "Isabelle!" he says in a mocking tone.

Isabelle glares at him, but doesn't say anything about it. "Do you remember that one time when we volunteered to help that old couple move things out of the old house they owned because someone had bought it from them?"

Jace nods. "Ya, I remember that. But what does it have to do with anything?"

"Well, remember how when you were helping move out the couch, I had gone to get a box they had forgotten in one of the rooms."

"Yes, I remember that also."

"I think this is that room, in that old house."

Jace and I both frown. "How do you know?" I ask.

Isabelle takes my phone back from me. "Well, it sure looks like it. But also because of that." She holds the phone so both Jace and I can see it, then points to a small spot on the wall. I squint to see what's there.

"Is that a…?" I start, unsure.

"Yes, it's a heart around an I. I drew that on my way out of the room."

"Why did you draw an I inside a heart?" Jace asks, looking mildly concerned.

"I was bored and thought it would be fun slash funny."

"Was it?"

"No."

"Ok. Do you guys know where this house is?" I ask, getting them both back on topic.

Jace nods. "I remember where it is."

Isabelle, using my phone, starts to type a text to I'm assuming Magnus. She hits one final button, sends it, than hands me back my phone.

"I told Magnus where to go, but I said to wait to go there until we say it's ok."

Jace nods.

"Um, don't you guys think we need some guns? Just in case?" I say hesitantly.

Isabelle looks at me. "Of course we do, but you didn't think that we would leave the warehouse without any, did you?" she points under the backseat to a large black box. "What did you think that thing was for."

I shrug and pull the box out from under the seat and sit it down next to me. Popping the lid open, I grin. "Wow."

Isabelle smiles. "We're always prepared."

(Magnus POV)

It's a few minutes before Clary texts me back. although at the beginning of the text it says that it's Isabelle. There are directions to somewhere Isabelle claims is where Alec is.

She says to wait to go there though until Clary texts or calls me and says I can come.

I wait a few more minutes until the text comes.

_Finally!_

I start the car and start driving.

(Alec POV)

I feel faint, and dizzy. I think I'm about to pass out from blood loss.

_Maybe Tim will stop if I do faint. No, he would just keep whipping me. _

I feel the sting of the whip on my back again.

_At least now I can't feel the whip. My back's going numb from the pain. _

My arms are starting to hurt from being held up for so long, and the chains bite painfully into my wrists and ankles.

_Is he trying to kill me?_

Tim comes around to face. He takes the knife that's in his other hand from the whip and presses it against my arm. Slowly, he drags it across my skin, moving from my arm and down to my shoulder, where he presses the knife in deeper.

"Scream for me." he whispers.

From the other room, there are shouts and screaming followed closely by gunfire. Tim backs up and runs out the door.

I pass out right after that.

(Magnus POV)

I finally arrive at the place the directions led me to. Getting out of the car, I race up the staris. The front door is hanging open and I push past it.

Jace is standing in the main room the door leads to, his back to me. A few men lay on the ground around the room, dead.

Without looking at me, he points to a door in the back of the room. "They're in there."

I nod, even though he can't see me, and go through the door. The room I find myself in is filled with tables, all of which are covered in knives, ropes, chains and such. A chair is in the middle of the room, bloodied ropes lying on the floor around it.

There's another door in the back. I go over and enter the room, stepping over the dead body of a man on my way.

Inside are Clary and Isabelle. And Alec. His ankles are free, but he's still chained up by his wrists. Isabelle is working on those though while Clary stands behind him, applying something to his back.

They look up at me when I enter the room. Isabelle smiles, but quickly goes back to what she was doing. Clary does after a minute also.

"Magnus, can you come catch Alec when I release his wrists from these chains?" Isabelle asks, taking a quick look over her shoulder at me.

I nod and walk over to her, putting my arms around Alec.

Isabelle releases the chain and Alec falls limp into my arms. Clary leaves the room without a word.

"Would you mind staying in here with Alec?" Isabelle asks as she walks towards the door.

"Ya."

She nods and leaves the room.

I look down at Alec and see him stirring in arms. His eyes open slightly.

"Magnus?" he whispers.

"Yes Alec, its me."

There's a moments silence. "Can I tell you something?"

I nod.

"I think that…I might love you."

For some reason, I'm not as surprised as I should be.

"I think I love you too."

Alec closes his eyes and smiles faintly.

I can tell when he passes out again moments later from the way he body falls completely limp again, his chest rising slowly with each breath.

I rest my head on his chest and listen to each soft breath he takes, thankful that he's at least still alive.

**So, did you like?**

**Remember, the next chapter may not make sense, but after that will be another chapter explaining what happened between the two. So don't freak out on me. just be pactient. **

**And if you are all nice and review, I may put them both up tomorrow. I won't put them both up today though. no matter how many reviews I get, I'm tired right now. This is the longest chapter I have ever written in my fanfiction history, so cut me some slack!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I think all the years and times fit together. If you notice that they don't work though, please tell me and I will fix it ASAP. Remember. The year is 2014 in this. I never did go back and change the dates on Maxes grave. **

**Ok, the next chapter will explain what happened between these two chapters, so don't worry. I'm not sure when I will post it, but…it will be up in less than a year! ;3 and I lied in the last chapter. It was posted today!**

**I was going to put some smut in here after receiving a very…loving and not threatening in any way review from HikariMelody (love u!), but then I decided that it wouldn't really fit in. So, sorry for making you guys wait for something that never came, but I do have something to add on to that thought. It will be at the bottom of this chapter.**

(Magnus POV)

"You know, I heard they lost all track of where Lightwood went."

"Really? You think they would have found him by now."

I smile. "Well, he is a master of disguise."

The young man sitting across from me laughs. "That and nobody has ever seen his face."

"That isn't entirely true."

"Someone saw what he looked like?"

I nod.

The boy leans across the table eagerly. "Who was it?"

"Me."

He sits back, disbelief shadowing his face. "No way."

"It's true."

"When was it that you saw him? Back in your days as an agent?" he laughs.

I roll my eyes. "Don't say it like that. It makes me sound old, and I'm only 21. And yes, it was when I was an agent, which as you know was only a year ago."

"Ya, I know."

I chuckle and take out my wallet, paying the bill for our early dinner that the waiter brought to us about an hour ago.

"Come on. Let's go."

The boy gets up and follows me out of the restaurant. It's really cold outside, and he shivers. I wrap an arm around his waist and pull him closer to me.

"So, what did Lightwood look like?" he asks rather suddenly.

"Well, he was very gorgeous. Like you my dear. That's all you need to know."

"Ok, if you say so." He says reluctantly.

We keep walking.

"Oh, look at that!"

I look and see that he's pointing to a road side stand. They're selling chocolates.

"Can you get me some?"

I look into his begging eyes and sigh. "Ok."

We walk over and I take some chocolates in a heart shaped box. "Can I get these?"

The lady smiles. "Are they for your girlfriend?"

I give her a look that says 'really?' and move my arm on my dear's waist. "No, they are for him. My fiancée."

"Oh." The lady looks surprised, and smiles weakly.

I pay for the chocolates and we continue walking. After about five minutes, we reach my house. Even though we aren't to be married for another week, my fiancée has been living with me for about…oh, six months.

It was a year ago I proposed to him. But, he refused. Probably because he was still a very wanted man. Of course, nobody knows what he looks like. He had then left to go hide out until it all blew over though, just in case. That was when I quit working as an agent.

The police were handling all those guys that had killed Max and Robert Lightwood. With that taken care of, I had nothing else to do. Except go to my new job at a store I started. It had always been a dream of mine to own a store.

And then, when I had doubted ever seeing him again, my baby came back to me. He moved in with me, seeing as he had no money or a home. After a few weeks, I proposed again. This time, he accepted. His sister had decided to plan the wedding for us, so we didn't have to worry about that. I knew she would do a good job.

Even though he was still wanted, it wasn't as much as it was three years ago. I mean, he did kill some people, but it was only so he could get justice for what was done to his little brother. I understand that. I'm not sure the law does though. oh well.

"Hey, are you ok?"

I look at him. "Yes, just thinking."

"Well stop thinking so much. It makes me feel-"

I cut him off with a gentle kiss. He moans and leans into me. After a moment, I pull back and smile down at him. "I was only thinking about you."

He looks at me for a moment, debating wither I'm being truthful or not. "Promise?"

"You know I only ever think about you."

He smiles. "And I only think of you." he gives me a quick kiss before pulling away from me and heading down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" I call after him, already knowing the answer.

"To bed. I'm tired." He replies.

I stay where I am, waiting for those words I love to hear him say only second to a few other things.

"Are you coming?" he calls back to me.

I grin and nod, even though he can't see it, and follow his path way to the bedroom. When I get there, I see that he's already stripping off his clothes. I follow suit, and when we're both naked, we crawl underneath the covers. Together.

I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer. In response, one of his arms goes to wrap around my neck, while the other grips my shoulder.

"I love you." he whispers softly, snuggling closer to me.

I remember the first time he said that to me. When we were hiding out in an old mansion. It was after he had been kidnapped by those men that had seen him with me, who was wanted at the time due to Hodge. I had just gotten there as his siblings and Clary saved him from them when he said it before collapsing in my arms, a mix of exhaustion and blood loss forcing him into unconsciousness.

Almost without thinking, I gently grab the hand that rest's on my shoulder and roll it over, baring his wrist to my gaze. The scars are still there, whiter than his pale skin, from when those men cut him, trying to get him to scream. I still don't know all of what happened then. He refuses to tell me when I bring it up, but I know it was bad enough to bring nightmares at least four times a week. And to leave scars across his body that remain the same as when he got them almost a year later.

When he does have a nightmare, he screams, and scratches at his wrists and all the other scars on his own body. I learned after the first nightmare to wake him up quickly. That first time I didn't fast enough and he cut a scar on his wrist open with his fingernail. He had awoken after that, but had cried for hours on end, sobbing about something terrible, but I couldn't make out what he said. After every nightmare I awake him from, he cries a bit in my arms, but it's never too bad I suppose. Never as bad as that first night.

"Magnus?"

I look down at the whisper and see his bright blue eyes that I love so much watching me in the darkness.

"I love you too. With all my heart."

He smiles at me. I know as well as he does that what he wanted to know and ask me cannot be asked. Why I look at his scars every day, subconsciously checking them, even I don't know. Like every other day though, he doesn't ask, and I don't answer. Instead, he moves closer to me, resting his head underneath my chin.

It's only a few moments until his soft breathing and heart beat let me know that he's asleep. I lay his wrist back down and one of my hands moves up his back, feeling the scars that crisscross him there. I wonder if they ever hurt, or if they feel different than the rest of his pale skin.

After feeling all of the scars, I relax into his soft embrace and close my eyes.

"I love you." I whisper.

In his sleep, he mumbles something that to my tired ears sounds like 'I love you Magnus Bane'. Maybe it's just me imagining, or maybe he really said it, but either way, I know it means he won't have a nightmare tonight. When he does, he falls to sleep with a frown on his face. When he doesn't, he falls to sleep with a peaceful, relaxed expression, like he did tonight. Maybe that's just me, obsessing over it and him. Maybe somebody else wouldn't be able to tell if he was going to have a nightmare. But I can tell.

"I love you Alec Lightwood." I whisper into his soft, black hair, before fading into sleep, knowing that everything from here on out will be perfect and wonderful. Certainly it will go smoother than when we first got together, right?

_**The End…?**_

**Ok, so I was thinking of doing a sequel to this, where Hodge like, gets out of jail (which is where he ends up) or something like that, but I'm not sure if want to. If you guys have an opinion on the matter, please let me know, and please also tell me if you have any ideas for what could/should happen in the sequel (if u want a sequel that is). That way I could start it very soon. If I do make a sequel, I will most likely (80/100%) put some smut stuff in there for all of you who were so wanting there to be some in this story.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me ideas for this, and thanks to everyone who stayed reading this even when the chapters were very short!**

**Love all of you guys! :3**

**~ .soul (AKA Nightshade Poisontree (AKA Wolf (AKA Allison ;) ))**


	24. what happened between 22 and 23

**So this is a very brief summary of what happened between chapters 22 and 23 for those of you who actually care.**

After rescuing Alec from the old house/cabin thingy, Clary used her awesome doctor skills to heal Alec. He was still weak though and was taken back to the mansion to rest by Magnus. Jace and Isabelle told Maryse about what had happened and she made a case for court in her sons defence. In the court she accused Hodge of what he had done. She won and Hodge was sentenced to jail for life. Maryse also got Isabelle, Jace and Clary cleared for having shot Alec kidnappers in the cabin. Alec was still wanted for killing people (refer to around chapter 1) but nobody knew what he looked like, so he was basically free.

**Tell me if I'm missing anything! **

**And I have added a poll to my profile page that is wither you want a sequel or not. :3**


End file.
